Crossing Borderlines
by emmer23
Summary: [Repost and NEW Chapters] AU. Callie meets study abroad student Arizona when they are seniors in college. They hit it off immediately, but what happens when the year ends and Arizona has to go back to England?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I realize I first posted this story over 2 years ago and never finished it. I recently wrote another chapter for it, and will be finishing it soon. Instead of just adding the new chapters, I've decided to repost the entire story, chapter by chapter, on a regular basis. I'm hoping this will help refresh former readers' memories before I finally finish the story. I'm intending to post about once a week.

 **Crossing Borderlines**

 **Chapter 1**

 **August, 2012**

Callie would recognize that head of luminescent blonde hair any day. It didn't matter that she was currently standing 50 feet from said hair in a crowdaed room or that the hair was tied up in a disheveled ponytail; she was positive she knew its owner. Her breath caught in her throat as wave after wave of disparate emotions washed over her. She had to lean forward against the counter, bracing herself on the ledge.

"Ms. Torres? Are you okay?"

Callie's head snapped up. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, here's my passport," Callie answered, distractedly handing the woman her documents. She glanced over her shoulder once more and was both disappointed and relieved when she could no longer spot the familiar blonde hair in the crowd. Callie shook her head in an attempt to clear it of its crazy thoughts. She must have been imagining things. What were the chances of running into her former girlfriend in the world's busiest airport? Slim to none, she chided herself. She returned her attention to the woman who was typing away on her computer.

"Right, here are your boarding passes. Your flight, Delta 158, will be boarding in an hour from Gate C11."

Callie muttered her thanks before grabbing her carry on and following the signs to security. Sighing when she noticed the long lines, she made a mental note (one she had made many times before) never to fly through Heathrow again. She thumbed through the e-mails on her blackberry just for something to do, not because she had received any new ones. When the line moved, Callie glanced up from her phone and her breath hitched once more. Because there at the front of the line was her former girlfriend, Arizona Robbins, in the flesh, standing just 20 feet in front of her. Her head was thrown back in laughter, and for the first time, Callie noticed that Arizona was not alone. Instead, she was accompanied by an apparently hilarious brunette. Callie smiled sadly to herself. No one was ever happy when in an airport security line. But her ex seemed happy, deliriously so. And despite her overwhelming sadness, Callie was happy for her. She deserved happiness. That didn't stop the painful squeeze on her heart and the barrage of conflicting thoughts flowing through her anxious mind. Should she try to catch up to her and talk to her? What would she even say? Should she introduce herself to the new girlfriend, or would that just be painfully awkward for all three parties? Should she ignore Arizona all together, but send her an awkward e-mail afterwards saying that she was glad she looked happy? Or would that come across as an entirely passive-aggressive move? Callie closed her eyes, trying to sort out the internal conflict.

She opened her eyes again when the security scanner beeped loudly. Callie's decision had been made for her. Rolling her eyes and laughing at her girlfriend's teasing, Arizona stepped back through the scanner to take off her metal jewelry. As she passed through, her eyes caught the penetrating gaze of her ex, and the smile immediately dropped off her face. Realizing she'd been caught staring, Callie raised her right hand and gave Arizona a small wave and a perfunctory smile. Arizona returned the gesture, her dimples appearing momentarily, before she turned and walked back through the metal detector.

Callie released a low groan. She could no longer tell herself she'd just been imagining things. Arizona had been there, had seen her, had smiled and waved at her. And she'd been happy. All of a sudden, Callie felt the pangs of intense jealousy. She was jealous of Arizona's new girlfriend. That was not something that surprised her; she would always be jealous of any woman who got to spend time with Arizona. What surprised her was that she was jealous of Arizona, jealous that she'd been able to move on, jealous that she was happy. Callie enjoyed her life, she really did. She had a lot to be happy about and be thankful for, but she was lonely. She'd dated since their break-up, of course, and she'd had sex, lots of it, but she yearned for the familiar companionship, for the security of knowing who you'd be going home to at night and who you would wake up with in the morning.

Lost in her thoughts, Callie didn't even realize when she'd reached the front of the line. She unconsciously took off her shoes and placed them with her carry on bag and purse onto the conveyor belt, no stranger to airport security. She walked through the detector and gave a tight smile to the TSA officials, before slipping her shoes back on and grabbing her bags. Staring at her phone, she ambled towards her gate, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Calliope," a voice called from her right.

Blinking, Callie looked for the source of the voice, even though she knew exactly who had called her name.

"Arizona," Callie answered with a small nod, when she spied the blonde.

"I just...I saw you in the line. Thought I'd say a quick hello," Arizona said awkwardly, as if they were work acquaintances who had run into each other in the grocery store rather than ex-girlfriends who hadn't seen or spoken to each other in years.

"Hello," Callie said with a smile. "I'm glad you waited."

They stood, staring at each other, each taking in the other's presence, a familiar sense of calmness washing over both of them. People bustled around them, but neither noticed. They were too busy gently scrutinizing each other, noticing the signs of slight aging since the last time they had seen each other, but both deciding that the other was just as beautiful as when they had said their tearful goodbyes. The irony that the last time they had been together was in an airport, BWI to be specific, and the first time they were seeing each other again years later was in another airport was not lost on either of them.

The sound of someone clearing her throat near them brought them out of their thoughts and they both turned to the brunette next to Arizona.

"Oh! Calliope, this is Rachel," Arizona supplied, unhelpfully refusing to say who Rachel was to her.

"Callie Torres," Callie replied with an outstretched hand.

"Ah, the famous Callie Torres," Rachel said as she grasped Callie's hand firmly in hers.

"Are you sure you don't mean infamous?"

"Quite sure," Rachel responded without missing a beat. She was smiling pleasantly, seemingly unfazed by the chance encounter with her girlfriend's ex. Sensing their need to be alone, Rachel continued, "I could just eat a soft pretzel right now. Would you like one, darling?"

Smiling at her girlfriend gratefully, Arizona shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll meet you at the gate?"

Rachel nodded and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. The kiss was clearly not meant to mark her territory - it was a kiss of familiarity - but it served to renew Callie's jealousy regardless.

Once Rachel was out of sight, the two ex-lovers returned to their staring contest, unsure what to say.

"She's nice," Callie said when she could no longer bear the awkwardness.

"Very," Arizona agreed.

"And British," Callie noted.

"Yes, I suppose that's a step in the right direction," Arizona said with a rueful chuckle.

Callie released a breathy laugh. She didn't find the particular situation all that funny, but what else was there to do but laugh? "I've, uh, I've missed you."

"Callie..." Arizona warned.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Wrong road to go down. It's just that...you look good. You seem happy."

"I am happy," Arizona said sincerely. "What about you? Are you happy?" she asked hesitantly.

"I am," Callie replied, because when it came down to it, she shouldn't complain about her life. She was unfulfilled, maybe, but she was content.

Arizona smiled at the response, wanting nothing but the best for Callie. "Where are you headed?"

"Back home. You?"

"Majorca, for a much needed vacation."

"We never got to go there," Callie mused without thinking about what she was saying.

"No, we didn't."

They fell into another silence, before Callie decided that it was all just too much to bear. "Well, I should head to my gate, I guess."

"Yeah, me too. It was good to see you, Callie. Take care of yourself," Arizona said, repeating the words she had said years ago when they parted.

"You, too," Callie said sadly. She picked up her carry on and turned to head to the correct terminal. She had only managed to walk a few steps, before she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Arizona rifling through her purse. She brandished a pen and a scrap of paper and scribbled something on it.

"This is my number. If you're ever in the London area again for business or whatever, give me a call. I'd love to catch up properly."

Callie took the piece of paper and smiled widely at the gesture. "I just might do that," she replied, though neither was sure whether she actually would. Callie pocketed the scrap of paper and nodded once more at her ex-girlfriend before swiveling on her heels and walking to her terminal without a backwards glance.

When she arrived at her gate, her flight was already boarding, so she quickly walked up to the attendant and handed him her boarding pass. Her mind was all over the place as she made her way down the gangplank towards the aircraft. She couldn't help but be impressed that she held it together so well. Boarding the plane, she found her business class seat easily. She fumbled with her luggage to stow it in the overhead compartment. As she did this, the piece of paper Arizona had given her fell out of her pocket. She leaned down to reach it, before taking her seat. As she went to put the paper back in her pocket, she noticed her ex's handwriting on both sides. On the back of the piece of paper, Arizona had written simply: _I've missed you, too._

And with those four words, Callie's composure crumbled entirely. All of the emotions she had been ignoring, suppressing, willing to the recesses of her mind came tumbling forward. And she cried, heart-stopping gut-wrenching sobs wracking her body, until the plane touched down across the ocean at BWI airport.

 **o0o0o**

 **August, 2002**

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that your name is Arizona...and you're British?"

The young blonde woman nodded her head, a dimpled grin creeping across her face. Before she could explain, the man who'd posed the question saw his friend crossing the quad and waved her over. "Callie, come here!"

Smiling at her friend and his new acquaintance, Callie replied, "I'm here! What's up?"

"Blondie here..." Arizona rolled her eyes "...is named Arizona."

"Ooookay," Callie responded. Sure, the name was weird, but she didn't quite understand Mark's utter amazement.

"No, get this. She's British."

Callie quirked her head to the side, now inspecting the blonde woman next to her. "Yeah, that's weird," she agreed.

"I'm not an exhibit in a museum," Arizona muttered indignantly. And then more loudly, "As I was going to explain to Mark here, my grandfather was one of the very few Brits at Pearl Harbor when the attack happened. He died aboard the USS Arizona."

"Oh, well that's less weird," Callie said with a wink. "So, how do you know Mark?"

"He hit on me." "She rejected me." Arizona and Mark spoke at the same time.

Callie chuckled and turned to Arizona. "I like you already."

Before Arizona could reply, she heard her name being called. She stepped away to speak to her friend briefly, and Mark immediately jumped on the opportunity to grab Callie's elbow and pull her out of earshot.

"I think Blondie bats for your team," he whispered harshly.

"Just because _Arizona_ rejected you, you think she's gay?"

"C'mon, Torres, look at me." Callie raised her eyebrow incredulously. "I'm going to ask her."

"No, Mark Sloan, no. You will do no such thing."

"I'll be subtle."

Callie scoffed. "Oh, okay, you do subtle so well."

"Just trust me," he whispered, as Arizona walked back over to them.

"No, Mark, don't you dare ask Arizona if – "

"Ask me what?" Arizona asked, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing." "Are you gay?"

"MARK! That was _not_ subtle."

Arizona cocked her head to the side, watching the two friends. After her outburst, Callie found the ground particularly fascinating. Mark just looked at Arizona expectantly.

"Well, Mark, to answer your entirely unsubtle and quite intrusive question, I think we may have certain interests in common."

Callie risked a glance at the two and smiled awkwardly at Arizona in an effort not to show her true emotions.

"Meaning we both like the ladies?" Mark grinned lecherously. "Or should I say all three of us do?"

Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie punched him in the arm. "I'm sorry about him," Callie said.

"I'm not," Arizona replied with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you all for such a warm welcome back! Also, I'm sorry for those who read this when I originally posted it earlier today - there was randomly an entire section missing. This will make a lot more sense now!

 **Chapter 2**

 **September 2002**

"Hey, Blondie!" Mark grinned with outstretched arms. Beer sloshed over the side of his solo cup as he pulled Arizona in for one-sided hug.

"Hi, Mark," Arizona responded with an eye roll. Her eyes lit up and a genuine smile graced her features as she noticed the woman standing behind Mark. "Calliope! I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, well, beginning of school is always a busy time," Callie replied shyly, staring into her fruity cocktail. Her head snapped up suddenly. "Wait, how do you know my full name?"

"Class rosters, Calliope. We have Macroeconomics together." Callie furrowed her brow. How had she not noticed Arizona? Sensing her confusion, Arizona continued, "I sit in the back. Plus, I'm not surprised you haven't noticed me since you're too busy ogling Professor Bradbury."

"I am not!"

"What? She's cute! I mean totally not my type, but if you're into blondes, she's pretty hot."

Mark, realizing he was definitely no longer needed, headed over to the beer pong platform, prepared to school the eager freshmen.

"So are you?" Arizona asked, smiling into her own drink.

"Am I what?"

"Into blondes."

"I might be two cups of strong _strong_ gin bucket in, but I am not letting you get away with that. No, siree." Callie scrunched up her nose and returned to her potent gin bucket. Had she really just said 'no, siree' to the hot British girl? One look at Arizona's smile of utter amusement confirmed that she had, in fact, said that. In an attempt to salvage some of her coolness, Callie grasped Arizona's arm and dragged her to an unoccupied couch. "So, tell me how a British girl winds up in an economics class at Boston College."

 **o0o0o**

"So, what's your type, then?" Callie asked, now three cups of gin bucket and two shots of tequila in.

"You," Arizona replied brazenly. Her confidence was fueled both by the alcohol she'd consumed and the desire to have the time of her life while she was studying abroad in the States. Callie Torres seemed just like the fun she was looking for: a sexy, curvy, passionate candy bar. A candy bar she was very much looking forward to eating.

"I…have absolutely no comeback for that," Callie said with a nervous laugh.

"No words necessary. Why don't you just come back to my place? I have a one-bedroom off campus. No roommate. No uncomfortable dorm beds. No freshmen," Arizona teased.

"You had me at one-bedroom."

And with that, the two stumbled to the sidewalk and managed to hail a cab and give the driver Arizona's address. Arizona scrambled in first and Callie slipped in beside her. Callie tried to figure out whether she should sit in the middle seat or farther away from Arizona next to the window, and eventually thought sitting next to Arizona would seem more welcoming. When Arizona's hand slid across her thigh, however, she realized her mistake. Arizona grinned at Callie's sharp inhalation of breath and teased the flesh beneath her fingers, rubbing small circles upwards on Callie's thigh.

When they arrived at Arizona's dorm, Callie shoved a wad of cash at the driver. Arizona barely had time to contemplate what a college student was doing with that much money, because Callie was gripping her wrist and yanking her out of the car.

They barely made it through the front door when Callie had Arizona pressed up against it. Lips, teeth, hands were everywhere as Callie roughly took Arizona in her living room, more than thrilled that the blonde lived alone. Arizona was more than willing to repay the favor for at least an hour. This time they even made it to the couch.

And it was exactly what both of them were looking for, a no-strings-attached, casual, passionate, sexy fling.

 **October 2012**

 _"Hey, Arizona. It's, um, it's Callie. Just got into London. I'm here for a few days on business. I found your number in the pocket of my jacket. I bet you never thought I'd use it. I never thought I'd use it. But here I am, using it. Anyway, just wanted to see if you'd like to get a drink…like coffee or tea or something, because I don't think we're ready for alcohol together. You could bring Rachel! I liked her. The three of us could hang out. Unless you think that would be awkward. I just…I would like to see you. Anyway, now you have my number. Call me."_

 **o0o0o**

 _"Hey, Arizona. It's Callie again. Now I sound super desperate and clingy, don't I? Calling you within 24 hours after my first message? I'm not sure if you just don't want to see me or if you have some perfectly good reason not to return my call. I'm sure you can guess which option my brain went with. I just feel like we've been given a second chance, you know? A second chance at friendship, at least. I never thought I'd see you again. Ever. And then there you were, in the damn security line at Heathrow. It's just too much of a coincidence. Look, I'm staying at the Cumberland. The hotel has a ridiculously over-priced bar with flashy lights and uncomfortable minimalistic bar stools. I'll be there tonight at 8 and I'd love some platonic company to distract from the neon and chrome. Please come. Bye."_

 **o0o0o**

 **October 2002**

Their one night stand turned into many nights where Callie found herself at Arizona's apartment, unable to resist the absurd sexual chemistry the two shared. And eventually, they gave up the pretense and Callie even started staying over.

"You were supposed to be my fun American fling during my study abroad trip," Arizona noted nonchalantly as she straddled Callie's hips. The early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds in Arizona's bedroom and with it came the need to be honest and open. At night, it was all too easy to succumb to their desires and forget the real world, but there was something about the sun that exposed their reality and forced them to think about what they were doing. And that is exactly why Arizona had refused to let Callie spend the night before now.

"Am I not fun? Or American?" Callie asked cheekily.

Arizona rolled her eyes even as she ground her hips into Callie's abdomen. "I'm saying maybe you're not a fling?" Try as she might, she couldn't help the insecurity that seeped into her tone.

"I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Callie confirmed with a quick kiss. "I'm going to take you on a date. And at the end of the night, I'm going to walk you to your apartment, kiss you good night, promise to call you the next day, and then we're going to sleep alone in our own beds."

Arizona screwed up her nose in disgust. "This is starting to sound less and less fun."

"Hey, you're the one who declared this a non-fling, so be prepared to be romanced."

Leaning over Callie's body, Arizona moaned when their bare skin slid together. "So when does this non-fling start?" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow."

 **o0o0o**

 **October 2012**

Callie hated martinis. But they were Arizona's drink of choice. Callie had a sneaking suspicion that Arizona did not actually care for the bitter taste of gin and vermouth; it was more likely that she just enjoyed having olives in her drink. Callie could see no use for having food in your drink. Really, it just slowed down the getting drunk process. So, no, Callie did not enjoy martinis, yet here she was, sipping on a martini and twirling the olive skewer between her thumb and forefinger, wincing as the tart alcohol swirled around in her mouth. She'd long since finished her rum and coke and had moved on to the martini she'd ordered for Arizona. She figured that if Arizona wasn't going to show up, it was a shame to let the £10 drink go to waste.

Callie sighed into the martini glass and glanced at her watch again. She had been such a fool to think that Arizona would show up just based off a half-assed voicemail invitation. Had the situation been reversed she probably wouldn't have shown up either.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender asked, slinging his hand towel over his shoulder. "Another martini?"

Callie snorted. "No. Definitely won't be needing another one of those."

"Got stood up, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Well, he's a fool," the bartender replied sincerely.

Callie shook her head and took another swig of her martini. "No, she's not. It's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **November 2012**

 _"Callie, it's Arizona. I am SO sorry I missed you when you were in London. I hope you weren't waiting for me at the Cumberland all night. I could just see you sitting there drinking my martini and wondering if I'd show up. I would have if I'd been in the country. I was in Malawi for the month with Doctors Without Borders. You know me, I can't stay in one place for very long. I just…I don't want you to think that I stood you up. I wouldn't have done that. I want to catch up with you, Callie. Really, I do. I'm going to send you an e-mail just as soon as I get off the phone. Maybe next time we can coordinate better so that I'm not halfway around the world when you're in my neighborhood. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Bye, Calliope."_

 **November 2002**

"Mmm, where are you going?" Arizona asked through her stretch.

Momentarily distracted by Arizona's breasts protruding as her back arched, Callie stumbled to her overnight bag. They had tried really hard to take things slowly, as Callie had promised, but after just two dates, they had wound up, once again, in Arizona's bed. And on the floor. And in the shower.

"It's Saturday morning and I have big plans for you," Arizona said, smirking as she watched Callie's delectable body bending over her bag.

"I volunteer at the local homeless shelter on Saturdays," Callie said with a shrug. She knew it surprised people to know how dedicated she was to giving back and she didn't like to draw attention to it. She couldn't figure out why it always had to be a big deal.

Sensing Callie's reservations, Arizona refrained from asking any prying questions, even though she was insanely curious; there were very few college seniors who would willingly give up their precious Saturday mornings (usually spent sleeping in and nursing a hangover). Instead, she merely threw back the covers, and asked, "Can I come?"

"You want to come with me?" Callie asked with wide eyes, a grin already spreading across her face.

"Um...yes?" Arizona realized that her response was far from convincing. She herself was conflicted. She knew without a doubt that she wanted, needed, to spend more time with Callie and to learn more about her apart from her unparalleled skills in the bedroom (and sometimes outside the bedroom). But she also knew that this is exactly what she told herself she would not do during her study abroad trip: become attached.

"Well, I should warn you, I usually stay there all day."

Arizona cocked her head. Of course Callie stayed all day. "Well, just more time I get to spend with you, then!" Arizona chirped as she rummaged through her dresser to find something to wear. "I can't believe you get the grades you do and you dedicate so much time to this," Arizona mused.

"What can I say? I'm a genius," Callie replied with a grin. She was generally humble about her charity work but had no problem boasting about her intelligence.

Arizona chuckled with a shake of her head as she pulled a fitted tee out of a drawer.

"Ooh, no, don't wear white. I spend most of the day in the kitchen, preparing the meals for the whole week."

"Are you telling me that you're ridiculously good in bed, have a generous heart, are a genius, and can cook?" Arizona asked as she ticked off the list with her fingers.

Callie pretended to think over the list of attributes for a moment. "Yep. Aren't you lucky?"

"I am," Arizona murmured softly.

 **o0o0o**

"Callie!" a gruff man called from the corner.

"Hey, Ron! How's it going?" Callie asked warmly, pulling the man into a hug.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. You better be making your famous lasagna this week! You know it's the only thing that keeps me going," he responded jovially.

Callie looked around comically, checking to see if anyone was watching. When she decided the coast was clear, she pulled a tub from her grocery bag, showing Ron the label conspiratorially.

"Ricotta! My favorite!" Rob exclaimed gleefully. Truth be told, Callie put ricotta cheese in her lasagnas nine out of every ten times, but the rich cheese never failed to excite Ron, and he was sure to notice if it wasn't there.

Arizona watched the exchange with both amusement and adoration. She did not mind being ignored one bit. But when Ron's eyes finally glanced over to her, she gave a small smile.

"Callie, who is this gorgeous friend of yours?"

"This is Arizona. Arizona, this is Ron, my favorite," Callie grinned.

"You must be pretty special. Callie never brings anyone here. We're her dirty little secret."

Both Ron and Arizona laughed when Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough trying to embarrass me, Ron. Arizona and I have lots of cooking to do," Callie said as she started heading towards the kitchen.

"Come see me before you leave!"

"Always do!" Callie shouted back without turning around as she walked through the swinging door to the kitchen.

Arizona practically trotted along behind Callie to keep up. "So, volunteering at a homeless shelter every Saturday is hardly inconspicuous, and yet no one else has come here. Why is that? I mean it can't be that you've never dated anyone for longer than a week, because...look at you." Arizona paused to catch the apron Callie threw at her. "And you have plenty of friends, so you'd think they'd want to come help you out sometimes. And I don't think it's that you don't want people to come, because you seemed very willing to have me tag along."

Callie bit back her laugh. Arizona was just too damn cute when she was rambling and breathless. "You done?"

The blonde nodded with a grin.

"No one wants to come," Callie said with a shrug. When Arizona furrowed her brow, she sighed. "They think I'm just doing this out of guilt, so they're not interested in that part of my life. No one understands why I don't just throw money at _the problem_ and be done with it." Callie continued to rant as she rummaged through the fridge for ingredients. "And sure, maybe it started out that way, maybe I started doing this because I was feeling guilty that I grew up in a mansion when some people don't even have a mattress, never mind a roof. But I love doing this. Everyone makes up stories in their heads about homeless people - that they're drunks or addicts or lazy - so that we think they deserve to be homeless and don't feel guilty ignoring them, but that's not true. Ron, for instance, lost his wife and daughter and all their worldly possessions when his house caught on fire because two dumb-ass kids couldn't be bothered making sure their joints had been extinguished before throwing them under the foundation of the house. Now he has nothing, no family, no insurance, no money. They're all just people, like you and me, who have gone through unimaginable hardships. No one deserves to live on the street."

When Callie finally stopped to breathe, Arizona stared at her, blinking rapidly as she processed the rant.

"So, turns out we're both good at the rambling speeches," Arizona said after a few moments, before mentally kicking herself for saying something so inane after Callie just poured her heart out.

Callie chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, sorry."

"No, Callie. What you said...you're amazing."

"I just...thank you for coming today. Thank you for actually caring."

"One hundred percent my pleasure," Arizona replied sincerely.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they prepared the meals, Arizona acting as Callie's sous-chef by slicing vegetables, mixing sauces, and of course, being the taste-tester.

"So mansion, huh?" Arizona asked after a while, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yep. I'm Callie Torres of Torres Hotels." When that rang no bells for Arizona, Callie breathed a sigh of relief. "We own a luxury hotel and resort chain in the US and a few other countries, but we haven't reached Europe, so you probably haven't seen our hotels. Though I'm sure in the next ten years, we will have expanded to Europe."

"We? Does that mean you're taking over?"

Callie sighed and looked down into the simmering pot of marinara sauce. "That's the plan. My sister certainly doesn't have the discipline to do it. And I don't hate it."

Arizona nodded once more, taking in all the new information. She smiled at Callie to assure that there was no judgment on her part. "Sooooo..." she began, her tone mischievous.

"Yes, I know Paris Hilton. Yes, she is as vapid and annoying as she appears."

Arizona released a howl of laughter, thrilled that Callie knew what she was going to ask and that they appeared to have a similar sense of humor. For the first time, Arizona's only thought was that she needed to be with this woman, that she craved her attention, and that she wanted to know everything there was to know about Callie Torres, hotel heiress and philanthropist.

Dropping the spatula into the pan of béchamel sauce she was currently stirring, Arizona crossed the short distance between her and Callie. She gently laid her hand over Callie's to get the taller woman to look up from the colorful couscous salad (Callie loved serving a variety of healthy options, even if it meant paying out-of-pocket for most of the ingredients) she was tossing. Arizona wormed her way in between Callie and the counter and snaked her arms around Callie's neck. She put enough pressure on Callie's neck to get her to lean down and meet her for a kiss. Arizona soon deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between Callie's lips. As she pulled away again, she caught Callie's bottom lip in her teeth, before releasing it and walking back over to her former position.

"What was that for?" Callie asked, her wide grin belying her complaining tone.

"Mmm just wanted to thank you for being you. Today is...awesome," Arizona replied. "And also because you had tomato sauce on your lip."

 **o0o0o**

 **November 2012**

To: ctorres torreshotels . com  
From: azrobbins gmail . com  
Date: November 15, 2012  
Subject: Hi

Dear Callie,

I know, it's kind of ridiculous of me to send a personal email to your work address, but I found it online (now I sound like a stalker) and wanted to get in touch with you.

Guess what was on BBC news tonight. I'm sure you know. A big plan for Torres Hotels to merge with Britannia Hotels. Well, I think that was the polite way of saying Torres is completely buying out Britannia and revamping them. Their company really needs an overhaul. I stayed at one just a couple of weeks ago...I definitely saw a cockroach and the management was awful.

Anyway, I suppose this is why you've been in England on business quite a bit recently. I just wanted to reiterate that I wasn't ignoring your phone calls. I really would like to see you. In fact, thinking about seeing you, really getting to speak to you after all these years, has me quite giddy. And maybe that's unfair to you, to me…to Rachel, but I can't help it. I've tried so hard to get you out of my mind, my heart, but with one chance encounter at the airport, I feel like you've already wormed your way back in.

And now I've said far too much, so before I realize what I'm doing, I'm pressing send.

Love always,

Arizona


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** For those of you who were reading the story before, this is the first chapter with major edits. I added a scene in the beginning. It's not all that important to the plot, but I thought I'd mention it. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

 **Chapter 4**

 **November 2002**

Arizona sighed as her head flopped back on the pillow below her. "God, you're so good at that," she said with a delirious laugh.

Callie slinked up Arizona's body, leaving idle kisses along her path. Placing one last kiss on Arizona's lips, Callie laid her head down next to Arizona's on the pillow. Arizona ran her index finger along Callie's cheekbone, not letting her gaze stray from Callie's eyes.

"What?" Callie asked, blushing under the scrutiny.

"It's just…you're amazing," Arizona said with a dimpled grin.

Callie scoffed. "That's the orgasm talking."

Arizona's eyes fluttered closed as she thought back to a couple minutes prior. "I mean, yes, _that_ was…that was…you're a goddess, basically."

Callie laughed and went in for another kiss, but Arizona stopped her. "It's not just the sex. You're…I just wanted a fling with the really hot girl in my economics class. But these last three months have been some of the best of my life."

"I couldn't agree more. Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"We live in different countries. On different continents…separated by a large ocean."

"So you want to end this before it's even really started?" Callie asked, pulling back to scan Arizona's face.

"No, definitely not," Arizona said, smiling sadly. "I just thought it was something we should talk about."

Callie released a puff of air through her pursed lips. "I…don't want to think about this right now."

"Callie…at some point, we have to."

"We have no idea what will happen between now and the end of the year. Plus, there are…there are planes and visas and…and there's no way we can solve this problem right now," Callie said, her voice becoming more and more frantic.

"Hey, hey," Arizona responded, cradling Callie's face in both of her hands. "It's okay. We will table this conversation and cross this bridge when we come to it."

She leaned in and kissed Callie softly on the nose. "I know it's a serious topic, but for what it's worth, you're adorable when you're a little panicked."

"I'm not adorable, I'm hot and sexy," Callie replied with a slight pout.

"Yes, so sexy," Arizona teased. Kissing her pout, Arizona slid her hand down Callie's shoulder and over her arm. She pushed Callie onto her back and slipped her leg over Callie's waist. "Speaking of how sexy you are, I totally owe you a mind-blowing orgasm right about now."

 **December 2002**

"Arizona!" Callie whined as she opened her apartment door. "Do you really miss me that much? I know I'm irresistible, but we'll see each other tomorrow in…" Callie's voice tapered as she took in Arizona's tear-streaked cheeks and trembling chin.

"I didn't know where else to go. I don't know that many people here and I just...this was a stupid idea. I'll talk to you later," Arizona said with a shake of her head. She spun on her heels and began to walk down the hallway, shaking her head and muttering under her breath something about being stupid.

After a few seconds of trying to process what had just happened, Callie ran after Arizona and gently tugged on the blonde's arm, stopping her from walking further. "Whoa, wait! Arizona, what's wrong?"

Still shaking her head and sniffling, Arizona finally turned to look at Callie. Callie took the time to really take in Arizona's appearance. Her usually clear blue eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them was swollen and red. Her hair was unkempt and tangled. Her rosy lips were dry and cracked. She looked like she'd aged ten years overnight. Callie reached out and laid a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder, attempting to bring her in for a hug, despite Arizona's resistance. "Honey..." Callie tried again.

Arizona sighed and started to walk back towards Callie's dorm. More confused than before, Callie simply followed her. Once inside the dorm room, Callie shut and locked the door. She sat on her bed while Arizona paced up and down the length of the room.

"Arizona," Callie said softly as her patience began to wane. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Arizona stopped pacing and shut her eyes, breathing deeply. She sat on the bed, leaving a comfortable space between the two of them. "It's Timothy," Arizona said simply as if it explained everything.

"Who's Timothy?" Callie asked while laying her hand on Arizona's knee.

"My brother," Arizona whispered.

Callie scooted closer to Arizona, wrapping a tentative arm around her back. "What happened?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona shook her head, willing her tears to subside.

"Did you two fight?" Callie asked patiently.

Arizona shook her head again. "No. God, no. I wish we had," she whispered.

"Honey, what happened?"

"He died," Arizona whimpered. "He just…he just…he's not…he's gone. And I don't know…oh, god," she cried, burying her face in Callie's shoulder.

Callie had literally no idea what to say and knew that any words that she could think of would sound trite and clichéd, so she simply held Arizona as tightly as possible and stroked her hair with her free hand.

When Arizona's tears began to abate, she pulled back and sighed. "The funeral's this weekend and I just don't even know how I'm going to survive it."

"I'm coming with you." Callie had no idea why she'd said that. She knew exactly what Arizona's answer would be.

Arizona jerked back. Any sadness in her eyes had been replaced with anger. "Um, no, you are not."

"Yes, I am. I won't stay with you all the time. I'll just get a hotel, come to the funeral, and if you need me, I'll be there."

Arizona jumped from the bed and immediately began pacing around the room, muttering under her breath.

"I can't hear you!" Callie finally interrupted.

"I _said_ it's inappropriate!"

"Why?"

"You didn't know Tim. In fact, you just had to ask who Tim was! That shows you how little you know about me and how freaking inappropriate it would be for you to come with me."

"I'm not coming for Tim, I'm coming for you! As your girlfriend, I want to support you. I don't have to go the funeral. I know you well enough to know that you might need someone."

Arizona stopped pacing and turned to look at Callie, a fury in her eyes that Callie had never seen before and never wanted to see again.

"I know that I was all lovesick and blinded by the amazing sex we had, but the reality is that we've only known each other for 3 months and it. is. inappropriate," Arizona said, pointing her finger to punctuate her words.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Look, I get it. You are hurt and angry and upset because of your brother and you are taking it out on me. I don't care if we break up now, in England, or when we come back, I am going with you, because whether you like it or not, I know you'll want me to be there."

When Arizona opened her mouth to yell some more, Callie put her finger up. "And that is final."

 **o0o0o**

 **December 2012**

To: azrobbins gmail . com  
From: ctorres torreshotels . com  
Date: December 2, 2012  
Re: Hi

Arizona,

Thanks for contacting me. You heard right – Torres is taking over Brittania, so I've been traveling back and forth. I'm trying to find someone to run the hotels in Britain, but I haven't found anyone suitable. You should see the people who have applied. One guy wore jeans to his interview and managed to work in his list of sexual fetishes after the "what makes you qualified for this position" question. No joke. Our grand opening is in May and I have to train someone before then! Needless to say I'm busy. And I'll be in England a lot. And I know no one there except for you and the boring people I work with…so you should keep me company.

This is awkward to write via email, but I wanted to send my condolences about your brother. I know today is the 10-year anniversary of his death, and I'm sure that can't be easy for you. I just wanted you to know that I'll be thinking of you. As always.

Love,

Callie

 **o0o0o**

 **December 2002**

Callie noticed Barbara Robbins first; Arizona was almost a clone of the older woman, with their blonde hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. As Arizona greeted her parents, Callie stayed behind, awkwardly watching other families and friends greeting one another. Eventually, Barbara turned to Callie, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Oh," said Arizona sullenly, "this is Callie.

Callie would have rolled her eyes if it wouldn't have been obscenely rude.

"Oh Callie! We've heard about you!" Barbara said pleasantly, pulling Callie in for a warm hug. "Haven't we, Daniel?" she asked pointedly, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"Mmm," he grunted in agreement.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I, uh, wanted to be here to support Arizona, and…"

"Even though I told her I didn't need it."

"And will get out of your way," Callie continued, speaking loudly over Arizona. "I've booked a room at a hotel, but if any of you need anything at all, Arizona knows how to reach me."

"Nonsense! We've got a spare bedroom. You're staying with us."

Arizona and her father wore matching grimaces when they heard Barbara's words.

 **o0o0o**

The Robbinses were quintessential WASPs, and like any good WASP, every Robbins was well versed in keeping his or her emotions hidden from public view. As soon as Callie entered a room, she would notice them straighten their backs, subtly wipe away unwanted tears, and smooth invisible wrinkles from their pants.

Arizona had remained stoically cold, most of the time ignoring Callie's presence, much like her father. Her mother, on the other hand, overcompensated by being bubbly and warm and offering Callie her weight in homemade meat pies.

It wasn't until the night after Timothy's funeral – at which Callie had sat dutifully at Arizona's side waiting in vain to be able to comfort her – that the cracks began to show. Barbara Robbins had pulled out a worn photo album, containing captured moments from the Robbins siblings' childhoods. Staring back at Callie were hundreds of pictures of a tiny pigtailed Arizona with a lightly older male clone of herself. Their matching impish smiles showed off their charming dimples. Clearly, they had been two peas in a pod, and, no doubt, partners in crime. As Callie flipped through the photos, Barbara regaled her with their antics, including, when the two were teenagers, how they always went after the same girls. Arizona had interrupted at that point, saying, "no way would I have let him get to Calliope first." Having been essentially ignored for the past few days, Callie had beamed.

Despite that small glimmer of hope, Callie was still surprised when she was awakened at 2am, Arizona straddling her and pressing fervent kisses all over her neck and chest. When Callie got over the initial arousal she felt and realized that they were in Arizona's parents' house, and more importantly, why they were in Arizona's parents' house, she sat up and tried to push the blonde backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm horny, and you're here, so you might as well make yourself useful," Arizona snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Did you seriously think you could just come in here and start assaulting me and I would just go with it? You think I'm that easy?"

Arizona looked down at her hands and picked at her fingernails. She actually looked a bit embarrassed. "No."

Slowly, she slipped off Callie's waist and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She rested her hands on the edge, ready to push herself off the bed, when Callie's hand jutted out to stop her by grabbing her wrist. "Arizona, you can stay if you want."

Arizona shook her head. "I just wanted to forget." She turned to face Callie. "I've been having dreams, good dreams, where he's alive, but then every time I wake up, I realize he's not."

Callie patted the empty spot in the bed next to her and Arizona crawled into the space and under the blankets. "How about you stay here tonight? I know that in the morning, the situation will be the same, but I'll try to remind you that life will still be okay."

"Just seeing you will help," Arizona confessed.

"Yeah?" Callie really hadn't intended to sound so insecure, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Arizona reaffirmed. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm…really glad you're here," she murmured tentatively.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **January 2013**

They were conscious of the fact that they were just staring at each other in a mix of wonderment and trepidation, but they could not tear their eyes away. It wasn't until the waitress came to take their drink order that they realized they were in public, that they were sitting in London, having dinner, nearly 10 years after they broke up.

"You had a good holiday, I trust?" Arizona broke the silence.

"Yes, very nice, just a small family gathering," Callie answered vaguely. "You?"

"Oh, fine. Uncle Jerry, you know the one who's not related but is just a family friend, got into the eggnog and kept trying to steer me towards the mistletoe, but I managed to get away."

Callie made a face. She had met Uncle Jerry at Tim's funeral and he had been respectful enough then, but she could see how he would be a bit creepy.

"You didn't spend Christmas with Rachel, then?" Callie asked, aware that her question was hardly subtle.

Arizona smiled. "No, she spent it with her family up north. We're not quite at the spending Christmas together stage yet."

"Okay, so, sexy vacations together stage but not the big family gatherings stage yet, got it."

"I'm glad you understand," Arizona said with a laugh.

"I just know you too well," Callie responded jokingly, though they both knew the bitterness that lurked behind the words.

"I've changed," Arizona argued softly.

"So Rachel's the one?" Callie asked, trying so hard not to show her involuntary jealousy.

"I don't know if she is or isn't, but I do know that when the one comes around, I'm ready to commit." Callie was looking at her like she had three heads, so she could do nothing but laugh and throw her hands in the air. "I know! I've grown!"

When their laughter subsided into a pleasant silence, they found themselves staring at each other once more.

"I can't believe we're here," Arizona said finally. "Sitting here, as friends, 10 years later…I just can't believe it."

Callie shook her head with a small laugh. "Me neither."

"You think we can do this?" Arizona asked after taking a dainty sip of her wine.

"Do what?"

"Be friends?" she asked. "Just be friends," she clarified.

"I don't know," Callie answered honestly. "But I'm completely willing to try."

"Me too."

 **o0o0o**

 **January 2003**

"Arizona! Open the door. Right. Now," Callie shouted as she pounded on Arizona's front door.

"Jesus, Callie, where's the fire?" Arizona asked blearily when she opened the door.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Callie asked, ignoring Arizona's sarcasm.

"Um, PJs. I figured you of all people would know what my pajamas look like, Callie," Arizona replied with a cheeky grin. "Or maybe you forget because you're always trying to get me out of them."

"This isn't funny, Arizona!" Callie yelled, pushing past Arizona to enter the apartment. "You've missed four Brit Lit classes, three Stats classes, and even several Biology classes. You love Biology!"

"You're checking up on me? You're not my mother!" Arizona shrieked.

"I'm _not_ checking up on you! I have Brit Lit with you, and Teddy came to _me_ to say that she was worried about you! You know you missed an entire Bio lab? That's 10% of your grade, Arizona," Callie chided.

"Oh my god, believe it or not, I have other things to worry about than my grades. If you just came over here to nag me, don't bother," Arizona said, attempting to push Callie back out of the door.

"No. Arizona, no," Callie said forcefully, resting her hands on Arizona's shoulders. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you throw away your education because you're going through a rough time."

"Rough time? _Rough time?_ " Arizona scoffed. "Breaking up with my first girlfriend, breaking my leg and being benched for the whole soccer season, coming out to my parents – those were rough times. My brother dying? Doesn't even come close. Do me a favor, Callie, and don't pretend you understand what I'm going through."

"I'm not pretending that! I know full well that I can't imagine what you're going through and that kills me. But you know what I do know?" Arizona shook her head meekly, taken aback by the strength of Callie's voice. "From everything I learned from your parents and family friends, I know that Tim would be disappointed to know that you don't care about your education or your degree."

Callie knew it was a low blow, but she could not bear to see her girlfriend doing this any longer. She expected Arizona to yell at her or cry, but instead she merely walked to the door and held it open, indicating for Callie to leave. Callie bowed her head slightly, admitting defeat, and walked slowly to the door. Once she was through the threshold, she turned to look at Arizona, who was clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Why do you care so much?" Arizona asked timidly.

"Because I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to care about you!"

"No, I've had girlfriends before, who would've run without a backwards glance instead of dealing with this baggage. So, why do you care so much?" Arizona repeated, picking at her nails in an effort not to meet Callie's intense gaze.

"Because…" Callie started, searching for a reason, _any_ reason, other than the one that kept flashing in her brain and threatening to spill out, but she came up short. "Because I love you!"

Arizona's head snapped up. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you," Callie said again, more confidently and less flustered. "And…and I know it's a bad time to say that. But I do, so I'm not going to take it back."

Instead of saying anything, Arizona rocked forward on her feet and pulled Callie down into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but Callie could tell that it was a kiss of appreciation and gratitude. When Arizona pulled back, she blinked away her tears and placed a tentative hand on Callie's cheek.

"Callie…I just…right now, I can't," she spluttered.

"I know." With a sad smile, Callie stepped away from Arizona and through the door, walking down the steps without looking back.

 **o0o0o**

A week later when Callie hadn't heard a word from Arizona, she regretted her word vomit immensely. As hard as she tried, though, she couldn't regret loving Arizona. She sighed and stuck her highlighter back in her book, haphazardly running the marker over words she presumed to be important.

She flipped the page, before shutting the book with a heavy sigh and leaning against her bed's headboard. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a pounding on her door.

"Oh for the love of…" Callie muttered as she reluctantly padded over to the door. "Arizona?" she asked, shocked to see her girlfriend standing on the other side of the door after a week of silence.

"This is for you," Arizona said, unceremoniously shoving an oddly shaped colorful flower into Callie's chest.

"Um…thank you?" Callie said, plucking the flower from Arizona's grasp.

"It's not a rose, because you're way too special and unique for a rose. It's a bird of paradise. It means magnificence…which I think describes you perfectly. It also means freedom." Arizona took a deep breath before continuing her rambling speech. "And…and I think that I feel lighter than I have in the last 6 weeks. I feel…liberated. You make me feel that way, Callie."

"What made you change?"

Arizona shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I just woke up and realized that I have a family, I have great friends, and I have you. My brother is dead, and I will miss him every day, but I still have him. And I have my whole life ahead of me. You were right, Callie, he would have been disappointed in me."

"I'm so glad that…" Callie began.

"And…and I love you, too," Arizona said before she lost her nerve.

"You do?" Callie asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Arizona nodded, her own smile spreading. "I have no idea why you love me, Calliope. I have no idea why you would put up with…this," she said, gesturing to herself. "But god, am I glad you do. And knowing that you do just makes me love you more."

Callie pulled her in, needing to be as close as possible. Resting one hand on Arizona's hip, she cupped her cheek and pulled their faces together. Arizona matched her pose, bringing her body flush against Callie's and tilting up her head to meet Callie's lips.

As their lips brushed against each other's, Callie pulled back just a hair. "Does this mean you'll start going to class again?"

"Yes, Mom," Arizona teased.

"Ew. Mood ruined."

"Shut up and kiss me," Arizona demanded. Who was Callie to say no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **February 2013**

To: ctorres torreshotels . com  
From: azrobbins gmail . com

Date: February 14, 2013  
Re: Hi

Hi Friend,

Made me laugh writing "friend". I loved seeing you last time I was in London. I'm going to be in town again next week, so I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner again.

Love,

Callie

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! I'm pathetic and still at work at 8pm. I hope your day fared better.

 **o0o0o**

 **February 2003**

Callie woke up to the delicious feel of Arizona's smooth, warm leg nestled in between her own. Arizona's arm was flung possessively over her waist and her soft snores disappeared into the crook of Callie's neck. If Callie had wanted to extricate herself (and she definitely did not), she would not have been able to. Callie had never considered herself a cuddler; no, she was decidedly a sprawler. She much preferred the diagonal-limbs-everywhere type of sleeping. Until now. Now, she was perfectly content being confined to a tiny sliver of the queen-sized bed.

Arizona nuzzled into Callie's neck, almost mewling in her unconscious state. Callie simply pulled her closer so that most of Arizona's weight was now on top of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Callie murmured in Arizona's ear.

"Mmmm, happy Valentine's Day," Arizona grumbled back, though the phrase was almost incomprehensible.

Callie chuckled and swept some loose hairs off Arizona's neck, before leaning down to kiss the soft skin between her chin and collarbone. "I'm so glad I have you," Callie mumbled.

"Me too," Arizona replied, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and effectively trapping her in place.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, we both have class, and I want to exchange presents before we go."

"Oooh, presents!" Arizona grinned, having forgotten their promise to buy each other jewelry for their first Valentine's Day together in her early morning haze. She slithered out from under Callie and over to her dresser, where she pulled a flat box from her underwear drawer.

Practically skipping back over to the bed, Arizona presented Callie the box with a flourish. Laughing, Callie reached down to get Arizona's gift instead of taking hers from Arizona's outstretched arms.

"Looks like we went to the same store," Callie said, as she pulled a nearly identical box from her bag. The gift wrapping was the exact same, except that Arizona's was tied with a gold ribbon, while Callie's was silver.

Arizona laughed before shoving the box closer to Callie with one hand and grabbing her present from Callie's hand with her other. "Open at the same time?"

Callie rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly. "Sure."

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Arizona excitedly pulled at the ribbon holding the box closed and impatiently waited for Callie to do the same. "Ready?" Arizona asked expectantly and grinned when Callie nodded. "One…two…three," she counted slowly, before ripping open her box.

When she saw its contents, Arizona threw her head back in laughter. Callie, having ignored Arizona's rule about opening their presents together, furrowed her brow and frowned slightly. "You, uh, don't like it?"

"Callie! You didn't open yours at the same time," Arizona chastised lightly.

Callie cocked her head to the side in disbelief, wanting some reassurance that Arizona liked her gift before she opened the one in her lap. Arizona raised her eyebrows, challenging Callie to deny her.

Grumbling something about Arizona knowing her too well, Callie finally lifted the lid to her own box. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I love it, Calliope, which is why I bought the same one for you."

"Great minds, huh?"

"The best," Arizona said with a grin, while swiveling so that her back was towards Callie. She swept her hair to the side, waiting for Callie to hook the diamond-studded heart necklace around her neck. She turned back around to clasp an identical necklace around Callie's neck. Lightly fingering the heart pendant, Arizona pulled Callie in for a light kiss.

"Perfect," she murmured.

 **o0o0o**

 **February 2013**

"God, sorry I'm so late," Arizona said as she rushed in and plopped herself on the open chair across from Callie. "Surgery ran late and then Rachel came over to get her things and that was just…awkward. But anyway, I'm here now and _so_ ready for a big glass of Chardonnay," Arizona finished with a grin. When she realized Callie was just staring at her without saying anything, she glanced down at herself self-consciously. "Oh man, does this shirt have a stain on it? I haven't had the time to do much laundry recently," Arizona admitted sheepishly.

Callie shook her head, her brain catching up with Arizona's speed-talking. "What? No! You look…beautiful. I was just…Rachel had to come over to get her things?"

Arizona shrugged. "Yep, we broke up."

Trying oh-so-hard not to sound excited, Callie took a sip of her wine before speaking. "Oh?"

"She thinks I'm too preoccupied with other…things."

"I take it she doesn't understand what being with a surgeon entails?"

"No, she's actually fairly forgiving of canceled dates and rain checks because of emergency surgeries. I think maybe when I said things, I should have said people…or well, person," Arizona said hesitantly. She glanced up at Callie and offered her a small smile when Callie's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh," Callie said with a gulp. She'd thought this moment would come, but she had never let herself prepare for it, in case it didn't.

"She thinks I still have feelings for you," Arizona continued, ignoring Callie's increased nerves.

"And do you?" Callie asked softly.

"I never forgot what we had, Callie. I never stopped thinking about you. You were my first true love," she hedged.

Callie sighed and picked apart the piece of bread she'd been eating, before looking back up and meeting Arizona's confident gaze. Callie forced a smile, took a deep breath, and asked, "in that case, it wouldn't be wildly inappropriate for me to ask you out on a date? A real date?"

"Oh no, it's still wildly inappropriate given our history," Arizona said with a shake of her head.

Callie's smile immediately dropped. "So that's a no?"

Arizona shook her head once more. "It's most definitely a yes," she grinned.

 **o0o0o**

Callie could not for the life of her remember why on earth she had agreed to a date in Arizona's apartment. And it wasn't just any date. It was their first date after breaking up ten years ago. Everything about the apartment screamed Arizona from the décor to the photographs to the coffee table books.

As Arizona uncorked a bottle of pinot grigio in the kitchen, Callie perused the living room, shocked when she came across a picture of the two of them in college tucked in a corner of one of the bookcases. She picked up the photograph and ran a finger over their smiling faces, remembering fondly the sunset picnic they'd been sharing when they decided to take that self-photo.

Sensing Arizona's presence in the room, Callie turned, picture still in her hand. "I'm surprised to see this on your bookshelf," she admitted.

"I could never really let you go, Callie," Arizona confessed. "Maybe it was masochistic of me to keep that out, but it was my favorite, and I just couldn't put it in the box with the rest of the stuff from our relationship."

"I understand," Callie replied. "There are pieces of you all over my house." Needing some space from the intensity of the conversation, Callie placed the photo back in its place and glanced around the room. "Can I, um, use your bathroom before dinner?"

"Sure, why don't you use mine? It's right through that door on the left."

Callie nodded and murmured her thanks, before slipping through the door into Arizona's bedroom. The bedroom was just as Callie had imagined it would be. Everything was muted pastels and earth tones. It was pleasantly decorated and had a generally positive affect on anyone who entered. She shook her head with a smile as she headed to the bathroom. Careful not to mess up her make-up, Callie splashed a bit of water over her face. She couldn't help but grin at her reflection. She was in Arizona's bathroom. Arizona Robbins. The woman she thought she'd never see again and the woman she couldn't forget no matter how much she tried.

"Come on, Torres. Don't fuck this up," she spoke to her reflection. With a sharp nod, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her deep purple fitted v-neck shirt. "You look hot." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "And now you're talking to yourself like a crazy person."

Laughing at herself, she quickly exited the bathroom, resisting the urge to snoop through Arizona's things. That was until a familiar shiny object caught her eye. Walking over to Arizona's bureau, her suspicions were concerned. Laid out next to her other necklaces was the heart pendant they had exchanged for Valentine's Day so many years before. She picked it up and fingered the intricate diamond-encrusted heart. Clasping the necklace in her fist, she walked back out to the living room.

"Arizona?"

"In the kitchen!" she called from the next room.

Callie laughed softly as she watched Arizona flit around the kitchen, making sure everything was prepared. Arizona whipped around when she heard the laughter and sent Callie a dazzling, dimpled smile. Her smile faltered when Callie let the necklace drop from her clenched fist, catching the chain with her forefinger.

"I, um…I don't wear it," Arizona promised.

"I figured," Callie said. "And I wasn't snooping, but I saw it on your bureau."

"It would've been understandable if you had been snooping," Arizona assured her. A silence fell over them while Arizona waited for Callie to say how she felt about the fact that Arizona still clearly kept the necklace on display.

Sighing, Callie stepped forward so that she was just inches from Arizona. "I was thinking that maybe…maybe you could wear it again?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," Callie replied, allowing a toothy smile to spread across her face.

"I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **February 2013**

 _A silence fell over them while Arizona waited for Callie to say how she felt about the fact that Arizona still clearly kept the necklace on display._

 _Sighing, Callie stepped forward so that she was just inches from Arizona. "I was thinking that maybe…maybe you could wear it again?"_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah, seriously," Callie replied, allowing a toothy smile to spread across her face._

 _"I'd love to."_

Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Callie clasped the dainty chain around the shorter woman's neck. She let the index finger of her right hand trace the chain until it came to the pendant. Callie held the heart in her hand and fingered the diamonds with her thumb.

"It looks so nice on you," she said hesitantly.

"I've missed wearing it," Arizona replied quietly.

"Arizona…" Callie started in a whisper, her eyes locked on the pendant still in her fingers, fearful that if she looked up she'd lose what little reserve she had left.

"Look at me, Calliope," Arizona demanded softly, snaking her hand in between their bodies and lifting Callie's chin. "You want this, right?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, but – "

"And I want this, too. So, yeah, maybe we're jumping a few steps ahead, but we can't fight this, Callie."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Callie's mouth as she dropped the necklace from her hand and rested it on Arizona's hip. "I agree."

"Yeah?" Arizona whispered, her head instinctively leaning towards Callie's.

"Yeah," Callie answered in kind, dipping her own head so that their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"Dinner's ready," Arizona murmured, Callie's lips brushing against her own.

"We can reheat," Callie replied, wrapping her arms around Arizona's hips and bringing their lips together. It was gentle at first, but it didn't take long for Arizona to snake her hands around Callie's neck and deepen the kiss.

"God, what are we doing?" Arizona asked somewhat rhetorically, only to be cut off by the overwhelming need to kiss Callie again.

"Coming home," Callie answered. "This feels…like coming home."

With Callie's affirming words, Arizona stopped questioning how fast they were moving, how much they didn't know each other anymore, and how their situations hadn't changed. Instead she gently pressed the pads of her hands against Callie's shoulders, pushing her towards the bedroom.

Arizona broke from Callie to turn on the lamp perched on her bedside table. When she turned back around, she noticed Callie had slipped out of her jeans and top and stood in the dim lamplight in her underwear. Arizona was sure she had never seen anything so magnificent. Sitting up, she hooked her index and middle fingers through the waistband of Callie's underwear and pulled her to the bed. Callie's knees buckled when they hit the bed and she fell on top of Arizona, hands either side of her head.

"Too many clothes," Callie murmured into Arizona's lips as one of her hands trailed under Arizona's shirt.

"That can be fixed," Arizona replied, reaching her own hands down to shimmy out of her jeans as Callie lifted up her shirt. Callie sat back on her heels to rid herself of her underwear. Arizona did the same, eager to feel the luscious skin-on-skin contact. They both hissed in pleasure when Arizona wrapped her hand around Callie's neck and pulled her down.

Callie rocked her hips downwards, creating white heat in both of their stomachs. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" she asked rhetorically.

Arizona nodded dumbly, meeting Callie in a wet, ardent kiss. "Fuck, Callie, the things you do to me," Arizona rasped. Almost involuntarily, her hand crept down Callie's body, sliding over her hip and between her legs.

"Not so fast," Callie whispered.

Arizona shook her head furiously. "We have plenty of time to be romantic, but right now…right now, we need to make up for some serious lost time."

Her hand still between Callie's legs, Arizona hooked one of her own legs over Callie's hip and flipped them over. "Agreed?"

"Fuck…yeah…agreed," Callie managed to reply as Arizona entered her swiftly with two fingers.

 **March 2003**

"So, did you pick up your cap and gown today?" Callie asked through her bite of lettuce.

"Yes, and I look like a heffalump in it."

"Really, Arizona? A heffalump?"

"You know, the elephant character from Winnie the Pooh?"

"I'm 21 years old, so no, I don't know."

"Whatever, you're missing out."

"So, I was thinking," Callie began, without missing a beat, "that after graduation we could take a trip…somewhere warm and beachy."

Arizona's fork stopped mid air as she looked towards her girlfriend, mouth agape. Callie was blissfully oblivious to Arizona's shock as she cheerfully munched her salad, now picturing Arizona in a skimpy bikini.

"What? Do I have dressing on my face?" Callie asked, when she finally looked up.

"Um…no. No, I just…trip?"

"Yeah, a trip," Callie responded with a wide grin. "I was thinking Majorca. I've always wanted to go to Majorca. We could sit on the beach drinking dangerously strong cocktails, which I will order in Spanish."

Arizona let herself picture the delicious images Callie was conjuring up for just a moment, before reality caught up to her.

"Yeah, and then when I try to come back to the US, I'll be deported," Arizona responded matter-of-factly. Alarmingly so.

"Very funny, Arizona."

"It wasn't a joke."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Arizona, cut the crap. You're not here illegally, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"My visa. It expires a few weeks after we graduate," Arizona explained.

Callie laughed. "I thought it was way worse than that! So we just extend your visa until you get a job here."

Arizona shook and ducked her head, a small sad smile gracing her lips. "It's not that simple, Callie."

"No, it _is_ that simple, Arizona. What was your plan? To just up and leave? Go back to England in two months?"

"And this is why I tried to talk to you about it in the beginning!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault we're having this fight? Because I didn't feel like ending our relationship before it began months ago?"

"Callie, you know that's not what I'm saying. "

"Then what _are_ you saying, Arizona?"

Arizona reached for Callie's hand, but Callie pulled it back as if Arizona's hand was burning hers. "England is my home, Calliope. And your home is here," she sighed. "So, in two months, I'm going back to England."

 **March 2013**

"Go awwaaayyy," Callie whined when her phone rang for the second time that morning.

"It's 8. You need to leave in an hour to catch your flight anyway," Arizona reasoned, though she made no attempt to unwrap herself from Callie's arms.

"God damn it," Callie muttered, reaching over Arizona to grab her phone. "Hello? Mark? What time is it there?" She quickly slipped her arm from under Arizona and walked brusquely out of the bedroom.

Arizona sat up, resting on her bent elbows, and watched Callie walk out of the room. She heard Callie's hushed, yet somewhat panicked, tone, but could not understand most of the words. Arizona laid back down and turned on her side when she heard Callie's voice growing louder, so that it wouldn't look like she was trying to eavesdrop.

"One dose of Triaminic, Mark. It's in the medicine cabinet. Yes, for the tenth time, turn the humidifier on. She'll be fine, Mark, and I'll be home tonight. Okay? Yeah. You, too. Bye, Mark," Callie finished as she entered the room again.

"Sorry about that."

Arizona turned to face Callie and smiled. "Was that Mark Sloan? You two are still friends?"

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, turns out he's the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Who'd've thought the frat boy would turn into a concerned parent?" Arizona mused.

"What?"

"I just…I heard you mentioning Triaminic. I assumed he has a sick daughter?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…no, he's just babysitting Sofia."

"Ah, I must say I was surprised…not that he would have fathered a kid at some point, but that he was actually taking care of it."

Callie grimaced, but let Arizona's jab slide. She crossed over to Arizona's side of the bed and sat down next to where Arizona lay. She took one of Arizona's hands in her own and smiled awkwardly. "That was Sofia," she began.

"So you mentioned," Arizona replied with a laugh.

"Arizona, Sofia is my daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I apologize for the short chapter, but I'll post the next one soon.

 **Chapter 8**

 **March 2013**

"Your _daughter?!"_ Arizona shot up in bed and threw the covers to the side, before leaping up and starting to pace.

"Yes, she…" Callie began.

"You don't think this might be something you should have mentioned?"

Callie took a deep breath and squeezed the sheets beneath her fingers in frustration. "When the hell was I supposed to tell you that?"

"I'm thinking sometime _before_ we started sleeping together!"

"And have you run away again before we even got anywhere? I don't think so," Callie said with a quick shake of her head. Her nostrils were flared and her eyes were wide; she wasn't about to let Arizona win this.

Arizona whipped her head around and her whole body visibly softened. Her shoulders slumped forward and she stopped pacing, opting instead to lean against the dresser.

"So, if the baby's not Mark's, who's the father?"

When Callie looked away from Arizona and to the headboard, Arizona assumed the worst. "Oh my god, you don't know, do you?"

"Jesus, Arizona, do you think that little of me?" Callie began rhetorically. "And anyway, are you seriously trying to tell me that you didn't have your fair share of one night stands?"

When Arizona didn't answer, Callie snickered. "That's what I thought."

"So…is that what happened?" Arizona asked quietly, her curiosity outweighing her need to be tactful.

Callie shook her head and gestured for Arizona to sit on the bed next to her. Callie took one of Arizona's hands in her own and stroked a thumb over Arizona's knuckles.

"I've had really shitty relationships," Callie began with a self-deprecating smile, "if you can even call them that."

Arizona hummed in sympathy but let Callie continue.

"They all basically ended before they began. I've had people leave me randomly and cheat on me and not understand the hours I was working with my job. I've always wanted kids. So, before I turned 30, I went to the sperm bank, bought some sperm, and now I have Sofia, the most precious 2-year-old in the world. I wouldn't change a thing now that I have her," Callie admitted.

"You made me fall in love with you…again," Arizona murmured. Her tone wasn't accusatory; it was simply dejected and a bit lost and completely broke Callie's heart.

"I think that's my line," Callie teased softly.

"Doesn't mean it's not applicable here."

"I know," Callie whispered.

"I never wanted kids."

"I know," Callie repeated.

"But I've never stopped wanting you."

Callie's hand trailed up over Arizona's forearm and shoulder, before resting in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Tears were threatening to spill over both of their eyelids and Arizona shook her head, willing them away. "It's okay," she assured Callie, her voice breaking over the lump in the back of her throat. "I just…I need some time…to figure this all out…to process."

"I'll give you time…you can have all the time in the world," Callie promised.

Arizona shook her head. "Don't give me too long. I'll run away again if you give me too much time."

 **March 2003**

"We could get married," Callie suggested from her spot sitting against the headboard. After an awkward day of skirting the subject of Arizona's big admission, they had gotten ready for bed and Callie had decided that enough was enough.

"Callie…" Arizona warned.

"What? I'm serious! If you're leaving because you're afraid you'll get deported, then let's get married!"

Arizona shook her head. "In one of my panics, I looked it up, actually. It actually is legal...but Callie, we can't."

"So you're seriously saying that after what we've had, you're just leaving…because of immigration law?"

"Callie, we're seniors in college. We are so not ready to be married. Or even to be that serious!"

"But you looked it up!" Callie reasoned.

"Only because I was freaking out. I came to my senses, though!"

"Nice," Callie said, throwing the covers to the side.

"No, Callie, that's not what I meant," Arizona responded quickly, jumping up to prevent Callie from getting out of bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's exactly what you meant."

Arizona shook her head furiously. "No…I…that's…"

Frustrated, Callie rolled her eyes and turned to Arizona. "Look, Arizona, when I look into the future, I see you and a big house and some dogs and kids running around. I'm getting the feeling that's not what you see."

Burrowing her head into her hands to avoid Callie's understanding gaze, Arizona shook her head. "I'm just not ready, Callie. And I can't do that to you. I can't stay with you, stay in America, and hope that one day I'm ready for that."

Callie nodded, impressed with her ability to stay strong. It almost felt to her that it was an out of body experience, that she was merely observing another couple having this fight.

"I like my independence. I want to travel the world and have crazy experiences."

When Callie's brain finally caught up to the reality of the situation, she sighed. "Why can't we have crazy experiences together?"

"We just can't. I can't do that to you. I've never wanted kids, Callie. I'm not the settling type."

"You're 22! How the hell do you know what kind of type you are?" Callie asked, her voice raised to a frenzied yell.

"Exactly! I _don't_ know who the hell I am and I don't know what I want. Neither do you!"

"I know I want you," Callie huffed.

"Calliope, please…"

"Please what? Please don't make this hard on you? You made me love you, Arizona! You made me fall in love with you. Why would you do that when this was your plan all along?"

"You think I _want_ this?" Arizona yelled rhetorically. "I fell in love with you, too! But I just can't…"

"So what now?"

"Now…you'll stay here and be happy. And I'll…" Arizona's voice faded as she took in Callie's forlorn expression. She wanted more than anything to forget the argument, forget everything they'd said, and promise the world, kids and all, to Callie. But she knew in the end, they'd both lose. "I'll go there and be happy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **April 2003**

"Teddy, what the hell is this?" Arizona bellowed, waving a piece of card stock, a blue tassel dancing around.

"It's an invitation to Mark's graduation party."

"I see that. Why is my name on the invitation?"

"Because…you're invited," Teddy said slowly. "Yay!" she added as an afterthought, trying to catch up to Arizona's confusion.

"Mark hates me."

Teddy sighed. They'd been over this. "No, he doesn't. He likes you, he respects you, he's just angry with you."

"And you agree with him."

"It's not that I agree, Arizona. You know I'm on your side. I'm just saying that you and Callie are both hurt and frankly, you're being an idiot. You hurt Callie, so naturally, Mark is going to be a little mad at you."

"So then why the hell did he invite me?"

"I think there's really only one way to find out," Teddy said with a sly grin.

Groaning, Arizona slammed the invitation against their fridge and roughly attached a magnet to it. Stomping out of the room, she turned as she got to her bedroom door. "I'm going to need a new dress!"

 **April 2013**

" _Arizona, it's Callie. I know we haven't talked much since…well, you know. I'm in town again on business, and I…I'm not calling you for a booty call if that's what you're thinking. I mean, obviously I'd love to see you, but that's not why I'm calling. I'm in a total bind. Mark freakin' Sloan finally shed his manwhore ways and decided to settle down at the most inopportune time. He's off on his honeymoon and so he couldn't take Sof while I was over here. So, I brought Sofia with me on this trip. Of course, a babysitter I've used here before has pneumonia. I don't have an assistant yet in England and so I just don't know of anyone to sit for Sofia and I have this huge fundraising thing that I absolutely cannot miss this evening. So I was wondering if you knew of anyone, or if maybe you wouldn't mind? I'm sorry to do this. Please call me back."_

Arizona couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she pressed the "end" button on her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She had always found Callie's flustered ramblings endearing; clearly that had not changed.

What had changed was the fact that Callie had a child. Arizona knew she wanted Callie; she also knew she could be ready to truly settle down and start a life with someone else – _together_ with someone else. And that someone else could very well be Callie. But their old problem still existed – they lived on two different continents – and now there was a new problem, Callie's daughter. As much as Arizona's heart wanted her to dive right back in, no holds barred, her brain kept telling her to run away and not return Callie's call, however rude that might be.

Arizona looked up from her phone to realize there was now a group of hospital staff watching her muttering to herself, one of whom was her talented young protégé, Jeff Clinton. Jeff was someone Arizona would describe as a "pretty boy". He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and was far too tan to have spent his life on the British Isles.

"Carry on, people! Nothing to see here!" she called to her staff, waving her hand dismissively. "Jeffery," she added, "you have that super difficult appie this evening, right?"

"I, uh, wouldn't call it super difficult, but…"

"But things can go wrong very quickly and so you're going to need me there, right?" Arizona asked hopefully, her dimples popping as she leaned against the nurses' station, sidling ever so much closer to Jeff.

"With all due respect, Dr. Robbins, you are the one who said that under no circumstances would you be there, because you said I would never learn if you were always there to help me and that I'm more than capable of doing this myself at this point. You also said you had a life outside the hospital and would gladly take the night off."

Arizona grimaced as she remembered her speech to the younger surgeon earlier that week. "Right, well it's my life outside the hospital that I'm trying to avoid right now."

"So that means I'm not doing the surgery?" Arizona smiled sympathetically as she watched the man's excited features fall into a disappointed pout.

"No, of course you are, Jeff. You're ready for this step." Arizona realized she was a surgeon first and foremost, and a teacher second; her personal life was a distant third. And although she was known to have her selfish moments – something to which Callie could attest, she thought ruefully – she couldn't take this opportunity away from Jeff.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jeffery. Good luck tonight," she said with a smile as she patted his shoulder.

Jeff grinned at his mentor. "I won't let you down! See you tomorrow, boss."

Arizona sighed as she walked away from the Peds wing, headed for the locker room. As she rounded the corner toward the elevator, she nearly ran headfirst into the chief of surgery.

"Chief Connors, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Chief Rosalind Connors was an imposing, statuesque woman, with long brown hair, which she pulled back every day into a twisted knot, secured by a hair clip. Her brown, almost black, eyes had a way of piercing through every member of the hospital staff. Arizona knew that even without her authority issues, she would be petrified of Chief Connors.

"No matter, Dr. Robbins, but next time you should look where you are going. If that had been a patient, this could have ended very differently. I expect more carelessness from the interns, but not from my senior staff."

"Yes, of course, ma'am." Chief Connors always managed to turn a small incident into a long lecture.

Arizona nodded to the Chief before continuing to head toward the elevator. After just a few moments, she turned. "Chief Connors?"

The taller woman turned slowly, as if attempting to prove how much of her precious time this interaction was wasting. "Yes?"

"You don't have any paperwork or anything you need me to do, do you? Maybe find space in the budget for that new MRI machine you wanted?" she asked sweetly.

Connors furrowed her brow. "In all my years, Robbins, I've never known a head of a department volunteer to do paperwork. Oh god, did you do something? Am I going to receive a phone call from legal?"

"No, no, of course not," Arizona answered breathily. "Just trying to fill up some free time I have this evening."

Rosalind rolled her eyes. "Go home, Robbins," she answered, before turning swiftly and marching down the hallway.

Arizona groaned as she finally reached the elevator, jabbing her index finger against the down button. She pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket and scrolled through her contacts list. Hitting "Calliope", she pursed her lips as the phone rang.

"Hey, Callie? It's Arizona. _Apparently_ , I'm completely free tonight, so I'd, um, I'd be happy to watch Sofia. I'll text you my address. See you later, bye."

 **April 2003**

Walking into the party, Arizona grabbed on to Teddy's arm with both hands. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you're going to be leaving the country in less than a month and, you know, you should say goodbye to your friends."

"Fine, fine, you're right. But I'm going to need, like, 32 shots."

Teddy rolled her eyes as they made their way to the makeshift bar set up in the kitchen of Mark's apartment. "Arizona Hyperbole Robbins, ladies and gentlemen," Teddy responded snarkily.

"What's your poison, ladies?" Mark asked as they reached the kitchen.

"All the tequila for her and a rum and coke for me," Teddy answered for both of them.

"Very funny, Teddy. I'll have a vodka cranberry," Arizona insisted. "And also a shot of tequila," she conceded.

The three lapsed into an awkward silence as Mark prepared their requested drinks. When he noticed that Arizona was searching around the room, clearly looking for a particular person, he decided to speak. "She's over in the corner, talking to Addison Montgomery."

Arizona whipped her head around, realizing she'd been caught. "I wasn't…I wasn't looking for her," she protested meekly.

"Robbins," Mark chuckled. "I know everything's a mess between you two and you both won't talk to each other because you're the most stubborn people I've ever met, but she wants to see you. At the very least, she wants to say goodbye."

"Goodbye…yeah…" Arizona whispered, turning her head to the corner just in time to see Callie's eyes flit from where the three of them were standing back to Addison.

Arizona threw back her shot, using her vodka cranberry as a chaser. "I guess it's now or never," she muttered to herself.

"Thanks for inviting us, Mark," Teddy commented, once Arizona had begun making her way toward Callie. "You think they'll get back together?"

"I don't know," Mark replied with a shake of his head. "I think they're good together, but they're both so different and they want different things now."

Teddy hummed in agreement, before turning to watch Arizona make her way towards Callie. She watched Arizona approach her ex-girlfriend and watched Callie's body become rigid in defense. Then, she watched Callie's body soften as she nodded her head in assent. Arizona then took Callie's slightly outstretched hand and led them to Mark's unoccupied spare bedroom.

"God, they can't keep their hands off each other! Even when they're broken up," Mark commented.

"I think it's nice," Teddy said with a soft smile.

 **o0o0o**

"So…" Arizona began once they were in the room.

"So?" Callie mimicked, her patience wearing thin.

"I just, um, I just wanted to talk. I feel like we didn't leave things on good terms." Callie cocked her eyebrow at Arizona's words, so Arizona jumped in quickly, knowing what Callie would say. "And I know, I know, that's my fault. I just – " Arizona paused to sit down on the bed, hoping Callie would follow suit, " – I just wanted to make sure you understand where I'm coming from."

Callie sighed and sat on the bed, careful to leave about a foot of room between herself and Arizona. "Unfortunately, I do."

"You do?" Arizona asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why does it matter what I think, Arizona? You broke up with me, remember? You're going back to England."

Arizona shook her head, biting her lip in an effort to keep her tears at bay. "I didn't actually _want_ to break up with you. But we want different things. We're different people. If I stayed here for you, I would grow to resent you and I think you know that."

Callie placed her hand in the space between them. "And if I waited around for you to want to settle down with me, marry me, and have children, and you never wanted that, I would grow to resent you."

Arizona nodded. How did they get to this point? Arizona wasn't a particularly religious person, but there were times that she believed in a higher power. She believed that someone or something had brought the two of them together. But then why couldn't it be simple? Arizona placed her own hand over Callie's.

"But maybe I wouldn't," Callie tried. "Maybe I don't need all that."

"Callie…" Arizona warned.

Callie turned her hand over so that her palm was facing Arizona's and threaded her fingers through the other woman's. "We had a good run," she conceded.

Arizona laughed mirthlessly. "The best."

Looking up from their twined hands, Callie caught Arizona's eye and couldn't help but lean forward. Arizona brought her free hand up to Callie's face, gently stroking the smooth skin of her cheek.

"I will never forget you," Arizona confessed.

Choking back her tears, Callie placed her hand on Arizona's thigh. "Me neither."

"It's not my place to ask you for this, but could I – could we – have – " Arizona haltingly asked.

"One last night?" Callie offered.

When Arizona nodded hesitantly, Callie leaned in the rest of the distance and captured the other woman's lips with her own, silently answering Arizona's question.

As Arizona gently pushed Callie down on the bed, they could hear the muffled din of the other partygoers celebrating the new chapters of their lives. But inside the bedroom it was just about the two of them, closing a chapter and saying goodbye.

 **April 2013**

Callie prepared herself for screaming and was more than a little shocked when she heard none as she walked up the pathway to the door of Arizona's townhouse. She knocked gently on Arizona's door, before realizing that it was unlocked and letting herself in.

"Arizona?" Callie called out.

"In the family room!" her voice called back.

Callie made her way through the narrow entranceway in the direction of Arizona's voice, which led her to a cozy living room. The sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks. Arizona sat on the floor with her back against the leg of her coffee table, while Sofia was perched on her lap, twisting and turning to a made-up song only the two of them could hear.

"Little Miss and I are having a dance party," Arizona explained, grinning at the toddler standing on her lap.

With a smile, Callie chastised softly, "You know it's past her bedtime."

Arizona shrugged and sent Callie an innocent smile. "Only by half an hour. And she's so freakin' irresistible!" Sofia giggled at Arizona's enthusiasm, so the blonde turned her attention to the young girl and giggled back. "Yes you are!"

"You both are," Callie muttered under her breath. She rounded the table and scooped Sofia up and out of Arizona's lap. "Time to go, sweetheart," she murmured in Sofia's ear.

"Stay wif 'Zona," the two-year-old insisted, her voice slurring with exhaustion.

"You're tired, m'ija. We will see Auntie Zona – " Callie paused to wink at Arizona, knowing how much she hated the shortened version of her name, " – some other time, okay?"

"No, 'Zona now!" If Sofia had been standing, she absolutely would have stomped her foot emphatically.

In an effort to avoid an exhaustion-induced tantrum, Callie, still talking to Sofia, turned to Arizona, and asked, "what if Aunt 'Zona got dinner with us tomorrow? Does that sound okay?" Callie's voice was hesitant and timid, knowing that Arizona's response would likely be negative.

"Oh, I don't know, I have…a lot to do around here," she said, gesturing aimlessly around her house.

Sofia pouted sweetly and Arizona was positive she'd learned that from her mother, who wore a matching expression. "You told me not to let you run, Arizona. And you better believe that I'm going to hold you to that."

Arizona sighed. Freakin' irresistible Torres girls. "There's a kid-friendly pub down the road – Fox and Hound. It has lots of games and things. Meet me there at 6?"

"Mama, 'Zona come dinner!" Sofia recounted gleefully.

"Yes she is, munchkin. Yes she is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **May 2013**

Arizona made her way through the small throng gathered outside the newly renovated Torres Towers, a gleaming pair of skyscrapers in the heart of the West End. Spying a familiar face, Arizona smiled and waved and pushed through to the front row.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming!" Arizona said with a grin.

"I didn't know _you_ were coming," Mark replied. "But man, it's good to see you, Robbins!" he continued, pulling her into a warm hug.

"The years have been kind to you, Mark. You've become even more handsome with age," Arizona said congenially, placing her hands on his upper arms and giving him a once over.

As she pulled back, she noticed a young woman staring at them with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins," Arizona said, offering her hand. When she received a firm handshake with a cold smile from the other woman, Arizona laughed. "And I'm here with Callie," she added pointedly.

"OH! You're _that_ woman. I've definitely heard a lot about you. I'm Lexie."

Arizona grimaced. "God, that doesn't sound good. They refer to me as _that_ woman?" Arizona asked, glancing at Mark for confirmation.

Lexie sheepishly glanced to her husband. "Not anymore," Lexie replied honestly. "I've only known Callie for a short time, but I've never seen her happier."

Arizona's eyes flitted quickly to the left. The thought that Callie was finally happy again and she could easily break her heart – again – was not something she wanted to think too hard about. Lexie sought her husband's gaze and whispered, "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head quickly. "You'll learn that these two women are meant for each other and are also the most hard-headed people in the world and can't get their shit together," he said, loudly enough for Arizona to hear.

"Mark," Arizona warned. She was about to chastise him, when she heard an unmistakable "ZONA!" from across the crowd.

Glancing to the left, Arizona found the source of the voice in a very wriggly toddler. A young girl was struggling to keep Sofia in her arms, and was definitely losing the battle. Chuckling, Arizona made her way over to the pair.

"Hi," she chirped.

"Hello…" the exhausted teenager responded.

"Zona!" Sofia squealed again, kicking her babysitter in the kidney with her eagerness to be released.

"Ouch," Arizona grimaced. "I'm Arizona, I'm Sofia's…aunt? It's complicated. But I can take her off your hands if you want."

"Mia. And I don't think Ms. Torres would be thrilled if I handed her daughter off to a stranger," the young girl replied.

"True, but clearly Little Miss knows me."

Still unsure, Mia looked to Sofia. "Pwease?" the toddler asked, her brown eyes widening and her lip jutting out.

"Okay, but I'm staying right here."

As Mia passed over Sofia to Arizona, the toddler wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Moments later, Mark and Lexie joined them, greeting Sofia exuberantly.

"Zona, this is Uncle Mawk and his Wexie," Sofia said. Even at her young age, her mom had taught her the importance of a proper introduction.

"Zona and I go way back, bug," Mark explained. "She knew your mom and me in college 10 years ago!"

The little girl furrowed her brow. She couldn't quite understand what that meant, but she did know 10 years was a long time. "10 years?" she asked. "How come I only just know you?"

Arizona opened her mouth to answer when she heard a commotion on the platform in front of the hotel. The hotelier rang a bell to get the small crowd's attention and Arizona sighed in relief. Saved by the bell. Literally.

"To cut the ceremonial ribbon, please welcome to the stage the owner of Torres Towers and the CEO of Torres Hotels, Ms. Callie Torres!"

Callie stepped up on the platform from her position on the pavement below, giving a small wave to the crowd. She strode over to the center of the stage, her legs accentuated by the tight pencil skirt and stiletto heels she wore. Arizona was grateful for the small child in her arms, keeping her thoughts PG.

"Look it's mommy!" Arizona said, picking up Sofia's arm to wave back.

"Thank you all for coming out," Callie started. "Torres Towers has been a huge project for Torres Hotels and I can say that I have put a _lot_ of effort and time – and money," she said with a laugh, "into it. One building will be entirely a luxury hotel with all the amenities seen in Torres Hotels around the world. The other building is a mixed-income condominium and my hope is that it will offer low-income families an affordable option while still providing comfort and amenities, which is hard to find in London."

Nodding her head to indicate that she had finished her description, Callie was handed the comically giant scissors. Callie giggled as she cuts the ribbon, giddy with the feeling of success. She had built this project from start to finish, working tirelessly for several years.

"I now declare Torres Towers officially open!"

 **o0o0o0o**

"Torres, it truly looks fantastic," Mark said as Callie joined them to marvel at the luxurious buildings.

"Seriously, Callie, you did a great job," Lexie added.

Callie grinned at them as she took Sofia out of Arizona's arms. "You guys want the grand tour?"

Mark glanced to Lexie, who looked up at him expectantly. "I promised Lex we'd see Les Mis while we're here, and we have tickets for tonight. But we'll be back tomorrow." He leaned in to hug his friend. "Don't screw this up, Torres."

"Screw what up?" Callie whispered furiously.

Stepping back, Mark winked. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"I'd still be up for a tour," Arizona said with a grin as she waved to Mark's and Lexie's retreating forms.

"Mia," Callie said, finally addressing the young girl, "I'll pay you double to watch Sofia for the evening?"

"Yes, please!" Mia said, her braces glistening. 200 pounds would go along way to buying the car she had her eye on. "I'll just take her over to my house and bring her back at 8?"

Callie glanced to Arizona, chuckling at her raised eyebrow. "Let's say 9."

 **o0o0o0o**

"It's seriously beautiful, Callie. I can't believe you did all of this, essentially on your own," Arizona remarked as they returned to the lobby of the hotel.

"I had some help," Callie said with a shrug.

Shaking her head at Callie's humility, Arizona glanced around the lobby. "So what's down that hallway?"

"Oh! That's the best part," Callie said with a grin. She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Through these doors we have the shared kitchen for our restaurant down here," Callie explained as she pushed open the saloon doors.

"Shared? I think you have enough money to have a kitchen of your own," Arizona said with a chuckle.

"Well," Callie drawled, stepping out of the kitchen and to the last door on the hallway. She held her keycard flush against the panel next to the door and turned the handle when she heard a beep. "The kitchen is shared with volunteers for the attached homeless shelter!"

"Oh wow, Calliope, it looks amazing in here!"

Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face. "It's perfect, because any food not used by the restaurant goes directly to the shelter. Plus, all the profit from the hotel goes into the shelter," Callie said nonchalantly.

" _All_ the profit?"

"Yeah, Torres Hotels makes enough; we don't need the money. We're also starting a trial program here to train certain eligible people who come to the shelter to work in the kitchen or in housekeeping."

"Callie…" Arizona opened her mouth, only to close it again when she couldn't quite form the right words to express her amazement.

"There's one last thing I have to show you," Callie said with a grin.

"How can there possibly be more?" Arizona asked in wonder.

"Well, this isn't quite as impressive," Callie said, her hand on the knob of the last unopened in that hallway. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Callie explained, "this last room is my office."

"Oh, it's beautiful! You decorated so well. It's nice that you'll have somewhere that feels homey when you're here."

Arizona's smile faded when she saw the sheepish look on Callie's face.

"I was going to tell you soon, I promise," Callie began.

"Tell me what?"

"I couldn't find a suitable manager for Torres Towers. It's a complicated property because of both the condo and hotel, so I decided to do it. I'm moving here."

For the second time in just a few minutes, Arizona was almost entirely speechless. "But…what about the rest of Torres Hotels?"

Callie shrugged. "I have some very qualified people running the US office, and I'll still be CEO, just from here."

When Arizona still looked skeptical, Callie sighed. "Your being here is just a bonus. This is the exact kind of project I have always wanted to run, and I want to make sure it is done right. It just makes sense for me to manage the property."

Arizona nodded thoughtfully, taking in Callie's words. "So I'm, um, a bonus?"

Callie shook her head quickly. "I'm not presuming anything. I know there are still things we need to discuss. I just thought maybe since we're finally on the same continent again, and hopefully permanently, we could try again. Take it slow. Get to know each other again."

Arizona mulled over Callie's words, in complete disbelief that the two were being given another chance. But at the back of her mind, she couldn't shake the fact that she wouldn't just be getting to know the new Callie, but also her daughter. Callie had her own family, and Arizona was still unsure of what she wanted her place to be in that family. There was a large part of her brain telling her to turn Callie down, but as she looked up at Callie, she just couldn't say no to those beautifully beseeching eyes.

"I'd really like that," she said slowly, letting the revelation fall softly from her lips and smiling to match Callie's brilliant grin.

"If you're free tonight, I'd love to take you to dinner. Mia has Sofia until 9, and I know of a great Indian place just down the road."

 **May 2003**

"Arizona Robbins, summa cum laude," the Dean of Students announced. Arizona stepped on stage and walked briskly toward the dean. She heard a loud whoop behind her and turned to see Mark Sloan grinning at her. A few people behind him, she saw Callie smiling proudly and clapping enthusiastically. She would have loved for her parents to be here, but it was a long trip for them to make and they were still dealing with the aftermath of Tim's death. Seeing her friends' – and yes, even her ex's – proud expressions certainly eased the pain.

As the ceremony finished, she looked around for Teddy, hoping they could celebrate. She finally spotted her across the arena, surrounded by a gaggle of people all chatting animatedly. Sighing, Arizona turned and walked to the back of the arena. She didn't want to intrude on her friend's family gathering, so she decided to spend the evening in her apartment. She supposed she could get started on her packing. _How pathetic,_ she thought.

"My family's not here either," came a voice behind her. Whipping around, Arizona saw Callie leaning against the back row of chairs, a shy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Arizona replied.

"No, don't be. I wasn't expecting them to come. Dad's in Dubai with the new launch and my mom…well, she is dependent on him and doesn't like to go anywhere without him," Callie said with a slight eye roll.

"Yeah, mine are…"

"…in England," they finished at the same time.

"I figured," Callie said with a laugh. Pushing herself off the back of the chair, she closed the gap between the two of them. "Look," she began with a sigh, "what do you say we celebrate together? Nothing fancy. Just a celebratory drink between two friends who have no one else to celebrate with?"

"I…uh, yeah, right? I mean, why not? What else am I gonna do?"

"That's the spirit!" Callie said sarcastically, before brushing past Arizona and towards the door. Arizona practically had to trot to catch up.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Arizona asked, falling in step with Callie.

"Hmmm," Callie murmured with a smile. "I really want greasy food and beer and maybe some tequila. Last night of college, so we have to act like college kids while we still can, right?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Arizona said with a wide grin.

 **o0o0o0o**

"Wait!" Arizona cried, throwing one hand up perilously close to Callie's drink. "We have to make a toast," she continued. Her words fell slowly from her lips, the alcohol making her speech seem foreign to her tongue.

"Arizonaaaa," Callie whined. "We've been making toasts all night."

"Yeah, to like, college and stuff," Arizona explained as if it was obvious. "But not to anything important."

Callie laughed and shook her head in disbelief. She realized suddenly that even while dating she'd never seen this side of Arizona: the carefree, silly, tipsy Arizona. How had they gone through so much and yet there was still so much to learn about each other? The idea that there was more to learn about Arizona that Callie could and _would_ never know was too much for Callie to handle. She took a sip of her drink and plastered a smile on her face.

"So college and stuff isn't important?"

"You know what I mean, Calliope. I want to make a toast…to us."

Callie gulped. "To us?"

"Yeah," Arizona breathed. She clinked her beer against Callie's rum and coke. "To us." Arizona met Callie's gaze and blushed before quickly averting her eyes and focusing on her beer.

When Callie didn't say anything, Arizona found the silence overwhelming. "It's just that, well…I guess it wasn't our time, you know? But that doesn't mean…I'm not saying this right," Arizona said with a heavy sigh.

"No…no, I get it. You don't have to do this," Callie implored.

"I'm just saying that…this?" Arizona said, pointing between the two of them. "This was important to me. And I'm…I'm not gonna forget it."

"I'm…" Callie bit down on her lip, trying to stifle the sob at the back of her throat. She blinked back her tears, cursing the alcohol for exacerbating her emotions.

"To us," Callie concluded.

 **May 2013**

Callie and Arizona strolled lazily through London, their arms hanging at their sides and their fingers loosely intertwined. The sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon, so their walk to Arizona's flat was only illuminated by the gentle flicker from the street lamps.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Arizona said honestly. "It was nice hearing about all of your accomplishments in the last ten years."

"I agree. And realizing that some things never change," Callie said, playfully nudging Arizona's hip with her own.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're still watching American's Next Top Model. I can't believe that show is even still on the air!"

"Hey, I remember you enjoying it!"

"What can I say? Some of those girls were super hot." When Callie pouted, Arizona grinned. "Definitely not hotter than you. That would be impossible."

"That's more like it."

Arizona came to a stop and stepped in front of Callie, grabbing her free hand. "This is me," she said, nodding toward the building next to them. "I'd invite you up, but we're taking it slowly, I've had three glasses of wine, and you look incredible. I don't think I could do slow if you came up."

Callie groaned, realizing she had little resolve herself. "Probably a good idea. Plus, I should make sure Mia is still alive after an entire day with Sofia."

Arizona nodded, and stepped back. Before she had a chance to turn to enter her building, Callie pulled her back in. "Just because we're going slow, doesn't mean we don't get a goodnight kiss."

Arizona laughed, releasing a short puff of air, as Callie pulled her even closer. Their noses rubbed together and Callie's lips fleetingly brushed over Arizona's. Pulling back only slightly, Arizona looked Callie in the eyes. "Can I ask you something that's been plaguing me all day?"

Fearing the worst, Callie furrowed her brow. "What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"You are aware that Torres Towers literally means Towers Towers, yes?"

Callie released a low groan. "Shut up and kiss me, Arizona."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Had some technical trouble posting this chapter, but it should be fine now. Thanks to those who pointed it out.

 **Chapter 11**

 **June 2013**

Placing the last box in the back of the rental truck, Callie sighed. She turned to face her dorm complex. She watched as groups of friends hugged each other and made promises to keep in touch for the rest of their lives. Her neighbor from down the hall caught her eye and gave her a small wave and smile. Callie waved back. She was going to miss this place; she would even miss the people, like her hallmate, whom she barely knew. It was the overwhelming sense of community, which she feared she'd never have again, that she missed the most.

"Torres!" she heard from behind her. She turned and grinned when she saw Mark jogging across the quad.

"Guess what?" he asked when he reached her. He was waving an envelope in front of his face and his enthusiasm was infectious.

Callie laughed. "What?!"

"I got in to BU for med school. I'm staying here!"

"Ah, congratulations!" Callie exclaims, pulling Mark into a tight hug. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Cal," Mark said with a grin. Pulling back slightly, he dragged his hands up Callie's arms to rest on her shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you so much, though."

"I'll totally come visit all the time. I'm pretty sure the hotel business can wait."

"So, that's what you're definitely doing? Taking over the hotel business?"

Callie nodded. "Yep, looks like it. But it'll be fun. Besides, I'll be in Miami…and you know what's in Miami? Hot men. And _hot_ women."

Laughing loudly, Mark pulled Callie into another hug. "You're going to do just fine, Torres."

"Hey, what's all the hugging about?" Arizona said, coming up behind the pair.

"Oh, um, Mark got into BU for med school!"

"Hey, that's fantastic, Mark!" Arizona said with a grin. "I'm…going to med school myself, too."

"Congrats, Robbins!" Mark said, patting her on the back, while Callie narrowed her eyes. "Look, I gotta run, but I'll catch you guys before I head home later."

Both women waved as Mark walked off. As they turned back to face each other, Arizona raised her eyebrow, waiting for Callie's response.

"When did you even apply to med school? Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Um, thanks for the support, Callie." Arizona said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, I'm sorry. It's…that's really great, Arizona. Seriously. I'm really proud of you. I was just surprised. I guess there was a lot we never learned about each other."

"I guess so," Arizona said slowly, awkwardly. "Um, so, are you heading back to Miami?"

"Yeah, on Friday. And of course Mark decided to go back to New York early so now I don't have a ride to the airport. I mean, I can get a cab, but it's just – "

"I'll take you," Arizona interrupted suddenly. "Yeah, um, I have a rental car and my flight home is on Friday afternoon. So yeah, that's settled. I'll take you. So, um, see you Friday, Callie!" Arizona rocked back on her feet. "Bye!" she said with an overly chipper grin and a small wave.

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but Arizona was already walking briskly away. Shaking her head, Callie smiled to herself. Saying goodbye to Arizona for the last time in the airport before they both got on planes to go home was pretty much the last thing she wanted to do and yet, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of spending more time with her ex.

 **o0o0o0o**

"Hey, how are my two beautiful ladies?" Arizona asked, as she let herself into Callie's apartment.

"Zooonaaaaa!" Sofia came running as fast as her tiny legs would allow her. She came to a stop directly in front of Arizona and threw her chubby arms around Arizona's leg.

"Well, hello there, little miss! It's good to see you, too!" Arizona cooed, running her hand through Sofia's hair.

"And hi to you, too, pretty lady," Arizona murmured as Callie walked in the room, wearing a delicious cinched red dress with a blazer and pumps. Putting in her second earring, Callie leaned down to give Arizona a quick kiss.

"So, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" When Arizona suggested that she spend the day with Sofia while Callie had Saturday meetings, Callie was skeptical.

"Yes, Callie, I'm sure! I'm excited for my Sofia bonding time. Aren't you excited, Sof?"

Sofia nodded her head enthusiastically. "Wanna see my fav'ite toy?"

"Yes, please!" Arizona said, ruffling Sofia's hair once more, before patting her on her back as she ran off to her playroom.

"You're right. This is a great idea, and I really, really appreciate your trying to make this work…with Sofia, you know?" Callie began, once Sofia was out of earshot.

"Callie, we're dating and that means Sofia and I are going to be in each other's lives. Of course I'm going to make an effort."

"Well regardless," Callie said, sidling up to Arizona, "I appreciate it, and I'm going to show you how much I appreciate it later."

"I have _no_ problem with that. You know, I thought you were sexy when we were 20 and all you wore were jeans and converse, but now? You in these business outfits with the heels…and this jacket?" Arizona asked, running her fingers along the lapels of Callie's jacket. "So sexy."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll have to keep it on later and…"

"ZONA! Look at my doggie!"

Jumping apart, Arizona smiled at Sofia and her stuffed animal. "She's so cute, Sof! What's her name?"

"Mark."

"Your dog with the pink bow is named Mark?"

Sofia nodded enthusiastically.

"Mark gave it to her," Callie explained. "She's not super creative yet."

Patting the dog on its head and kissing Sofia's forehead, Callie said, "Be good for 'Zona, okay, Sof?"

The toddler nodded and smiled sweetly.

Laughing, Arizona shooed Callie out the door. "Don't worry, mom," she joked. "We're going to be just fine. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked, smiling at Sofia.

Callie snorted. "Oookay," Callie said slowly, drawing out the word. "Well, I'll leave you to it and see you ladies later for dinner!"

"Up!" Sofia demanded, raising her arms to demonstrate what she wanted.

Seeing Callie's expectant look, Arizona glanced down at Sofia to see that the toddler was staring straight at her. "Oh, me!" Arizona grabbed Sofia around her chest and hoisted the young girl up on her hip.

Callie grinned at the sight before shaking her head. "Okay, I'm going to be seriously late soon." She kissed both of her girls and headed out the door, laughing as they both blew her a kiss.

"Okay, Miss Sofia, what should we do first?" Arizona asked as she closed the door behind Callie.

"Legoooos!" Sofia yelled in Arizona's ear.

Arizona cringed but laughed good-naturedly, "Okay, to the legos!"

 **o0o0o0o**

As it turned out, Arizona soon learned just what was the worst that could happen…or at least, she hoped this was the worst. The girl had been a bundle of non-stop energy and after a short and mostly unwilling nap, that energy had turned into unbridled disobedience.

"Sofia, _please_ ," Arizona said as sternly as possible (though it mostly just sounded desperate), hands on her hips. "Please put your pants back on so that we can meet your mom."

"NO!" the toddler screamed before taking off in the other direction, pants flapping at her side.

Arizona threw her hands in the air as she groaned. She was about to follow the girl and somehow force her into her pants when she felt a buzzing in her pocket.

Pressing the answer button without looking at the caller ID, Arizona answered with a brusque, "hello?"

Not two seconds later, Sofia released a high pitched screaming giggle from the other room, before running back through the hallway, running a green crayon along the pristine white wall.

"Oh god, Sofia, no!" Arizona gasped, running after the girl.

 _"Um, Dr. Robbins, is this a good time?"_ a voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

Glancing quickly at the caller ID, Arizona sighed and let her head fall back in frustration for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"Dr. Taylor! I'm so sorry, I'm just taking care of a friend's daughter and she's a bit…exuberant. Now is just fine."

Dr. Taylor chuckled. Arizona's frustration was evident in her voice. _"Well, Dr. Robbins, I just wanted to let you know that the Carter Madison committee has reviewed your application."_

"My application from…a year ago?"

 _"Yes, I know it's been a long time without hearing from us. We didn't have the funding for such an ambitious project as yours last year, but we've had some generous donations this year. If you are still up for it, the award and funding is yours to set up a pediatrics clinic in Malawi for three years. You could start as early as next month."_

"N-next month? I mean…Dr. Taylor, wow, I'm honored, but…"

 _"No need to have an answer for me right now, Dr. Robbins. Take until Friday. But Dr. Robbins, just know that we are very impressed with you and your proposal."_

"I, uh, thank you, Dr. Taylor. I will call you on Friday."

 _"I look forward to hearing from you."_

As she pressed the button to end the call, Arizona caught sight of the green lines all over the wall and sighed. She glanced at her watch and realized that they had about 10 minutes to get out the door. She pushed the conversation to the back of her mind, vowing to speak to Callie about it later that night and trying not to think too hard about it.

Hearing giggling coming from down the hall in Callie's room, Arizona took off to find Sofia. She pushed the door open with a soft "Sofia?" knowing the girl would respond better if she wasn't yelling. She groaned when she saw that the wall paintings continued in Callie's room.

"Okay, Sof, we have exactly 5 minutes to get ready, so I _really_ need you to put your pants on _now_ ," Arizona pleaded as she entered the en suite bathroom connected to Callie's bedroom.

"Oh, Sofia, _no_ ," Arizona said with a gasp. Sofia had somehow managed to get into all of Callie's makeup and had decorated herself head to toe in lipstick, eye shadow, and whatever else she found in Callie's makeup drawer.

Sofia giggled as she uncapped another tube of lipstick.

"Okay, that is _it_ , young lady," Arizona warned, stepping around Sofia to twist the faucets on and start running a bath. "You are going to clean up all of… _this_ ," Arizona said, gesturing around her, "while I get this bath running."

Sofia was shocked by Arizona's anger, having never heard her mom's friend speak so sternly. She started silently putting the make up back in the drawers, haphazardly throwing them in and trying not to cry. Not knowing what else to say and knowing that her mom couldn't resist her when she pulled out the cute, Sofia turned to Arizona, who was still fuming by the bathtub.

"With bubbles?" Sofia asked, jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

Arizona softened, especially after noticing the tears in Sofia's eyes. "Well, you can't have a bath without bubbles, can you?"

 **o0o0o0o**

"Hey, guys! I'm home!"

"Up here," came Arizona's weary voice.

"So, I got your text that you weren't going to make it to dinner. What's going on in here?" Callie asked as she climbed the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sofia exclaimed, running towards her mom.

"Hey, munchkin! You smell nice," Callie remarked as she hugged her daughter. She furrowed her brow when she noticed a red line behind Sofia's ear and decided to ask Arizona about it later. "You took a bath?"

"Yeah. 'Zona made me. She was mean."

"That's not nice, Sofia, and I'm sure she wasn't mean. Where is 'Zona?"

Sofia pointed behind her and Callie turned to see a very tired-looking Arizona sitting on the ground, a bucket of soapy water next to her. Arizona picked up a sponge and rubbed it against the green spots on the wall.

"Hey – I got your text. What's going on here? What are you doing?"

"Well," Arizona began with a mirthless laugh. "I'm cleaning up the mess your daughter made earlier."

"Um, Arizona…" When Arizona didn't stop arduously scrubbing the walls, Callie grabbed her hand and made her turn to look at her. "Sweetheart, it happens. She's a kid. It's why I own stock in Valspar paint."

When Arizona didn't laugh, Callie squatted to be on Arizona's level. She tucked a loose strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear. "What's going on?" Callie asked softly.

"I can't…Callie, I can't do this," Arizona said, voice trembling.

"Sofia, honey, why don't you go pick out a couple of books to read before bedtime, okay?" Callie asked over her shoulder.

"'Kay, Mommy," Sofia said, before running in the direction of her room.

"Arizona, what happened?"

Arizona sighed and slouched against the wall next to where she had been scrubbing. "I'm not a mom, Callie. I mean…you…you're such a _mom_. You make it all look so easy. And I don't think I'll ever get there. I mean today was a disaster. And I just think maybe…maybe it would be better…"

"Hey, hey," Callie said, pulling Arizona closer to her. "I've had a lot of practice and a _lot_ of disaster days. It just takes time."

Arizona shook her head. "Sofia _hates_ me. I mean, I've had some experience with angry kids at the hospital, but it never felt like this."

Callie rubbed Arizona's shoulder soothingly. "That's because she means more to you, Arizona. And besides, Arizona, she's a kid. She might say she hates you and then the next day you'll be her best friend. I know you know that."

Arizona nodded. "Of course. It's just…what if I can't handle this? What if this isn't what I _want_? I…I…I'm just not cut out to be a mom!"

Callie's hand stilled as she realized the gravity of Arizona's words.

"Arizona," Callie said, her voice low. "I can't…I can't tell you what you want. I tried to tell you what you wanted when we were in college and now that we're older and hopefully wiser, I know that I can't tell you what you want. But I can tell you that you _can_ handle this. It will take time and it won't be all rainbows and butterflies all the time, but you wouldn't be alone."

"I know," Arizona said thickly. She sighed and leaned away from Callie, resting her head on the wall. "I got a phone call today. From the, um, Carter Madison committee. I won," Arizona said flatly.

"I've heard about that award! Mark says only insanely smart people from Sweden win those things. Arizona, that's amazing!" Callie said with a grin, momentarily forgetting their conversation.

"Thanks," Arizona said softly.

"But wait, I mean this is amazing, but why are you telling me right now, during this conversation?"

Arizona sighed. "The award is for a grant to open up a pediatrics clinic in an underprivileged area," she explained. "I'd, um, be going to Malawi. For three years."

Arizona chanced a glance at Callie and watched sadly as Callie's grin fell. "And you're considering it," Callie guessed.

Arizona nodded numbly. "Yeah," she whispered. "I am."

For several moments, the two sat, heads leaning against the wall, in total silence. Callie opened her mouth a few times, wanting to beg Arizona not to take the award, but the words never came.

The two women were pulled from their musings when Sofia came out to the hallway. "Mommy? Read to me?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Arizona started, jumping to her feet. "I should really get going. I'll, uh, I'll see myself out," she said, indicating with her thumb over her shoulder at the front door.

"Wait one sec," Callie implored. "Sof, can you please apologize to Arizona? She tried really hard to play with you today and you just would not listen to her and you didn't play nicely."

Sofia nodded and padded softly over to Arizona. She wrapped both of her arms around one of Arizona's legs and squeezed tightly, peering up at Arizona. "I'm really sorry, 'Zona."

"Oh Sof," Arizona whispered, tears pricking at the surface of her eyes. "It's okay." She ran her hand through the girl's soft curls. "I know you didn't mean it."

"That was great, Sof. Go get under the covers and I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Callie said with a bright grin.

The girl smiled and ran back to her room.

"Really, it's fine, Callie. I'll let myself out and I'll be by later this week. We need to talk."

"No kidding," Callie said with a snort.

Arizona nodded, smiling awkwardly, and she began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Arizona?" Callie called when Arizona reached the bottom of the stairs. "You told me not to let you run this time, and while I want to beg you to stay, I can't always be the one fighting for us."

Arizona nodded sadly and didn't' respond, knowing Callie was right. Turning, and without looking back, she slowly retreated out the front door.

Though Arizona had yet to speak her decision yet, the evening had a sense of finality to it and both women realized that their miraculous second chance at a relationship would be short-lived. Arizona was going to Malawi.


End file.
